Triassic Park: Into the Past
by Swing123
Summary: When Calvin improves the Time Machine, he and Hobbes try to go back in time to study Dinosaurs. but the Dinos just see Calvin and Hobbes as their next supper. COMPLETE! PLEASE R&R!
1. The MTM

**Triassic Park: Into the Past**

**Chapter one**

"Come on, Hobbes, we're gonna be rich!" Said Calvin one bright summer's day.

Hobbes didn't look up from the comic book he was reading underneath the shade of a cottonwood tree.

"Mmm." He replied.

"I have everything worked out." Calvin said.

"Mmm." Hobbes replied.

"You've seen _Jurassic Park_ right? Of corse you have we did that play." Said Calvin.

"Mmm." Said Hobbes.

"Well I just thought of something." Said Calvin. "Imagine how rich we'd be if we brought back dinosaurs from the Age of Dinos and opened a park?"

"Mmmm." Said Hobbes, still not listening.

"We could call it Triassic Park, Just like in the play, only we'd _really _be opening a zoo of dinosaurs! Think of the money!"

"Mmm." Hobbes replied.

"And we got the technology to do it!" Calvin said, holding his time machine up.

"Mmm." Hobbes said, turning the page of the Captain Nalpalm comic.

"We'll be the most famous people in the universe, and would you stop looking at that stupid comic book and listen to me!" Calvin yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Hobbes asked looking up from the comic.

"I've modified the Time Machine, Hobbes." Said Calvin.

"That's great, Calvin, go play with it now." Said Hobbes.

"This is it." Calvin said, holding a tape recorder up.

"Calvin, that's a hand-held CD player." Said Hobbes.

"To the naked eye yes, but look closer."

Hobbes looked closer.

Calvin had taped words over the buttons on the CD player.

Over PLAY he had put "ON". Over RECORD he had put "OFF" Over the volume control he had put "YEARS". Over the STOP button he had put "MAIN MENU". And, finally, over the TRACK SKIPPER button for up he had put "RETURN TO PRESENT"

Hobbes stared at the CD player.

"I call it the Mini Time Machine or MTM for short" Calvin said

"How complicated." Hobbes said.

"Yes, well it took me all morning to invent." Said Calvin. "And this is how it works: All you have to do is set the clock to the year you want and presto! You're there!"

"I Don't like where_ this_ is going." Hobbes sighed.

"_I DO!_" Calvin laughed.

Calvin then repeated everything about the _Triassic Park_.

"Calvin, the play was bad enough, but _doing it for real!_ I refuse to participate."

"Just think how much _tuna and salmon_ you could buy with all that money." Calvin replied. "You'd be the tuna emperor of the world."

Hobbes' eyes shot at Calvin like bullets.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of corse." Said Calvin. "We'd be making a billion of dollars a minute. With that consent money piling up, we could treat ten million dollars like lunch money! TUNA GALORE!"

Hobbes considered that.

"Ok, I'll come." He said. "But just because of the tuna."

"Great!" Calvin yelled.

He fumbled with the MTM until he came to the _late Jurassic_ tap.

"Money here we come!" Calvin said. "Step closer to me, Hobbes."

Hobbes stepped closer to Calvin.

Electricity flew from the MTM as it made loud beeping sounds.

Then in a flash of fire of lighting, Calvin and Hobbes disappeared.

_Swing123: This prolog was a little short, but future chapters shall be longer. If you think the MTM is cool, **now**_ _you just wait for the next chapter! Please review!_


	2. Jurassic Period

**Chapter two**

Hobbes opened his eyes.

The air was heavy and humid.

The hum of giant dragonfly wings zoomed across him.

Hobbes looked behind him and... OH NO!

Calvin wasn't there! He looked around, frantically. Calvin and MTM were gone!

* * *

Calvin opened his eyes.

He was laying on his back in large prehistoric tree.

The MTM was dangling on it's strap from a branch of a higher tree in plain view.

Calvin carefully got up, and took the MTM off.

Calvin looked down at the ground.

"Hobbes? Where are you?"

No answer.

Calvin hit the _Main Menu_ button on the MTM.

A hologram popped out of the tiny machine.

Calvin read the data.

**Mini Time Machine (MTM)**

Welcome to the MTM, Calvin the Bold's latest and most effective Time Machine!

**You are currently at:** July 24, 160 million years ago

**Capture Dinosaur**

**Please click here for animal listing**

**Error Guard: Shielding your Time Machine from harm!**

**Defense Mode: _CLICK ONLY UNDER EXTREME EMERGENCIES_**

**Packed Equipment**

**Miscellaneous**

**Time Machine Settings**

**Close**

Calvin clicked on Error Guard and the screen changed.

**Welcome to Error Guard**

_Now scanning for errors, please wait._

**Abort and Close**

Calvin waited for a response a while as the message "_Now scanning for errors"_ probed Calvin's large computer area.

Then, after about three minutes,

**Welcome to Error Guard**

_One Error(s) found_

Name: Fluffybunny8213228

Type: Glitch

Location: Time Machine Settings

Causes: If two people use MTM, this glitch with the stupid name will separate them on entry of time zone. It will separate them about a mile apart.

**Delete glitch and close Main Menu**

**Delete glitch and scan for more errors**

**Delete glitch and return to Main Menu**

Just a mile? Good they weren't far apart.

Calvin deleted the error, and closed the Main Menu down.

Calvin hoped that Hobbes wouldn't move away from his spot.

Calvin tucked the MTM in his pocket and climbed down the...

"CHIRP. CHIRP. CH-CH-CH-CH-IRP."

...tree and...

"Hoot! Chirp. ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-irp."

Did you hear something? Probably not because you weren't there, but Calvin heard it.

It sounded like a hooting like an owl or bird.

Were there owls in the Jurassic? According to Calvin's knowledge about Dinosaurs, no.

Calvin decided to investigate the source of the noise.

Calvin jumped down from the tree, and looked around.

The chirping was coming from the bushes around him.

"Ok." Calvin said. "Come out with your hands up!"

Calvin's reply was more chirping and hooting.

Calvin decided to just get out of there.

He turned to go when he heard the chirping again. Only now, it was closer.

Calvin turned around and stared down into the hatful little eyes of a... Calvin's mouth suddenly went dry. His fingers stiffened. And one thought ran through his mind: If the Jurassic Park movies were right about _Dilophosaurus_ being a poisonous dinosaur, then Calvin was in very deep trouble.

* * *

Hobbes looked around.

He appeared to be at the edge of a forest.

His eyes scanned the area for some sign of Calvin.

There was none.

Just then, a loud sound was made it sounded like a very loud and deep sigh echoed throughout the forest.

Hobbes spun around, as a long shadow loomed over him.

He gawked at the Dinosaur herd in front of him.

It was a herd of _Diplodocus_.

One of them stretched its huge neck over at Hobbes and stared at him with it's gentle and somewhat stupid eyes.

Hobbes stared back.

"uhhhhh... Greetings from the future?"

The _Diplodocus _stared at him.

"I am Hobbes." Hobbes said. "Tiger from the distant year of 2005."

One of the _Diplodocus _gave out a kind of moaning sound.

Hobbes pressed on.

"Well, ok, I guess I'll just be moving along now."

Hobbes started backing up.

The _Diplodocus_ stared after him.

"Must you stare at me?" Hobbes asked. "It's not like it's _my_ fault you go extinct in the next few million years."

Hobbes ducked into a bush and out of sight.

The _Diplodocus_ then continued grazing after Hobbes had left.

* * *

Calvin didn't move a hair.

The _Dilophosaurus_ wasn't at all the size it was in the movie. Yes it was only five feet tall, but it was _twenty feet long_.

Oh and it was grey. Just like in the movie.

The animal bent down, and gave Calvin a deep sniffing.

Calvin felt its hot breath on his face.

Then it rose up, and frills shot up and started rattling and the creature did that same sound it had done in _Jurassic Park_.

"THAAAATHAAAAHAAAHATAHAAAAA!"

Calvin screamed and ducked a piece of black spit.

Calvin then ran off.

Calvin heard the creature's sound get fainter, but then, footsteps in the forest and the sound got louder.

_THAT THING COULD RUN FAST!_

Even how scared Calvin was, he wanted to see this prehistoric creature running.

Calvin pulled out his MTM, while he was running.

Then he opened up the Main Menu. Down at the bottom, Calvin clicked on _Miscellaneous_, and the screen changed.

**Miscellaneous**

**Aerial Probe**

**Spider Probe**

**System Drive**

**Read Me**

**More...**

**Close**

Calvin clicked on _Aerial Probe_, and a small frisbee like machine shot out of the MTM.

It hovered next to the running Calvin for a moment, then zoomed toward the ever approaching _Dilophosaurus_.

The mini probe flew up to the dinosaur, and examined it from all sides.

Starting from the legs, Calvin notices how it took long strides while standing on its toes.

Then the probe moved upward to the head.

The neck was outstretched, and the frills were still going with it spitting every now and again.

It was a perfect video of a hunting _Dilophosaurus_ But it wasn't doing Calvin any good.

Because, YIKES! As the Aerial probe watched, more _Dilophosaurs _leaped from the weeds and joined the first one.

_THEY HUNTED IN PACKS!_

As the aerial probe landed in Calvin's hands, and he put it back in the MTM, the dinosaur was gaining speed and was getting closer.

Calvin pulled out the MTM, and opened up the Main Menu again.

He scrolled down to the _Defense Mode_, where it warned you to only use under extreme circumstances.

Calvin spun around.

The dinosaurs leaped into the air, with its legs heading straight for Calvin.

Calvin hit the button and all at once...


	3. Reunited

_Swing123: I'm sorry about the holdup on all these stories. You can blame the moron who made the Trojan virus, which disabled me from using the computer._

**Chapter three**

**_BOOM!_**

An explosion illuminated from the tip of the MTM.

The _Dilophosaurus_ went flying backward in a flash of fire, lighting, and smoke.

As it hit the ground, the frills retracted, and it stopped spitting.

Once it hit the ground, all of their feet seemed to hook back onto the ground at once, and they flung itself back up.

They hissed at Calvin.

"I can do it again!" Calvin warned. "This time with more electricity!"

The _Dilophosaurus_ hissed at Calvin, again, then ran off.

Calvin sighed with relief, then opened up his new database on the creature on his MTM

_**Dilophosaurus**_

_Name meaning: Double-crested Lizard_

_Dilophosaurus_ was a speedy, slender, bipedal (walked on two legs), meat-eater that lived during the early Jurassic period. It was a theropod (a meat-eating dinosaur) about 20 feet long, about 5 feet tall at the hip, and weighing about 650 to 1,000 pounds. It had two thin, bony, almost semi-circular crests on its head; these may have been for mating displays. It had short arms with three-fingered hands and strong legs with four-toed feet (one toe was a dewclaw ). Both fingers and toes had claws. It had hollow bones and an S-shaped, curved neck. **Warning: **Extremely dangerous. _Dilophosaurus _are poisonous dinosaurs. Spit can cause you to become blind or paralyzed.

Behavior: _Dilophosaurus_ have roved in packs

Diet: As far as _we_ know, Calvin and Hobbes, and just about anything it can spit on.

Calvin closed his data base.

He was going to explore more, but right now, he had to find Hobbes.

* * *

Hobbes, at the moment was sitting down in the bushes, eating some blueberries while watching a small dinosaur.

He was enjoying himself, and watching them fight over food from the safety of the... Just then he heard a small growl. Hobbes' head shot around to a _Ornitholestes_ that was staring at him with it's hateful eyes.

"Yikes!" Hobbes Jumped. "Oh I'm sorry... was this _your_ bush? Heh, heh. How foolish of me."

The _Ornitholestes_ growled at him.

Gad. What an ugly dinosaur. It had a small purple head with a snout. The snout had a yellow crest on it. It had a light built purple body, and a long tampered tail.

Hobbes slowly got up and got out of the bush. The other small dinosaurs ran away at the sight of Hobbes.

Hobbes walked deeper into the forest.

He wasn't too happy about the state of the world.

* * *

Meanwhile Calvin, who was only about half a mile from Hobbes continued to explore the prehistoric wildlife.

Just then Calvin and Hobbes both heard something.

A huge roar that sounded like a lion's roar.

Calvin and Hobbes froze in their tracks they were only about five thousand feet away from each other, but they didn't see each other yet.

Calvin, quickly ran the sound through the MTM, to identify the sound.

A message flashed across the screen.

_You are hearing the sound of an angry Abraham Lincoln that is going to eat you! RUN!_

"You stupid machine." Calvin banged the MTM into a tree.

Hobbes' head shot around in Calvin's direction.

"Calvin?" He called.

Calvin looked up.

Hobbes was standing there, staring in Calvin's direction.

He didn't see him in all the growth.

"Hobbes, I'M OVER HERE!"

Calvin and Hobbes ran up to each other and told of their adventures.

Then Calvin asked, "What was that roaring we heard?"

Hobbes shrugged. "I don't exactly want to know. Can we leave?"

"No." Calvin said. "We need to get enough dino info to start Triassic Park. Come on."


	4. Attack of the Chickens

**Chapter four**

_**Massospondylus**_

_Name Meaning: Massive Vertebra_

_Massospondylus_ was an early herbivore about 13 feet long and 3 feet tall. It had a long neck, very long tail, a small head, peg-like teeth, and large, five-fingered hands with a large thumb claw. _Massospondylus_ are able to use its hand for grasping in addition to walking. Its back legs were only a little bit larger than its front legs. It was a very common dinosaur.

Behavior: Very Stupid, yet fast runner

Diet: Plants

**Click here for more information**

Calvin focused his MTM at the grazing _Massospondylus_. He opened up the _Capture Dinosaur_ menu on the Main Menu, and the screen changed.

**Capture Dino.**

Capture: _Massospondylus_

Ready. When ready to fire, click _here_

**Close Menu**

Calvin held the MTM up, and pointed it at the _Massospondylus_.

Calvin clicked capture and... POOF!

Hobbes stared at him.

"Calvin, I don't think it worked." Hobbes said.

"Of corse it worked." Calvin said. "We just captured a wonderful photograph of the _Massopondylus._"

Hobbes stared at him.

"You mean to tell me we came all this way just to take pictures!" He yelled.

"Well we couldn't capture them for real! That would be human like!"

"Mmm, good point." Hobbes thought out loud.

"Oh-no." Hobbes whispered, Just then.

"What?" Calvin asked. "That sounds like a good idea don't you thi..."

Just then Calvin's MTM beeped and a hologram shot out.

Calvin read the hologram

**APPROACHING DINOSAUR!**

_**Allosaurus**_

_Name Meaning: Different Lizard_

Allosaurus was up to 38 feet long and 16.5 feet tall. It weighed about 1400 kg. It had a 3 feet long skull with two short brow-horns and bony knobs and ridges above its eyes and on the top of the head. It had large, powerful jaws with long, sharp, serrated teeth 2 to 4 inches long.

Behavior: _Allosaurus_ may have hunted in groups. In groups, _Allosaurus_ could ambush even the very large sauropods (like _Diplodocus_ and _Camarasaurus_). It probably also preyed upon _Stegosaurs_ and _Iguanodons_. _Allosaurus_ was the most abundant predator in late Jurassic North America.

Diet: Meat

**Click here for more information**

Hobbes pointed behind Calvin, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Calvin slowly turned around and saw something huge standing over them.

If that was Allosaurus then T. Rex must have been HUGE.

The database didn't lie.

Ally was over sixteen feet tall. It had a red body, arms that were stronger than T. Rex's and had red eyes.

Then, it put its head back and let out a mighty roar like that of a lion.

Calvin and Hobbes screamed, and zoomed off.

Calvin held up his MTM.

_Aerial Probe launched_

The frisbee like probe was ejected from the MTM, and it flew the _Allosaurus_ that was gaining on them.

The probe noticed that the _Allasour _ran similar to the _Dilophosaurus_.

Running in long strides on its tiptoes.

The aerial probe followed the action as Calvin and Hobbes bolted away from the ever approaching predator.

"IN THE CAVE!" Calvin screamed.

Calvin and Hobbes dove into a cave.

Only three seconds afterward, the _Allosaurus_ jaws crashed inside.

Calvin and Hobbes screamed again, as the _Allasour _roared and slowly pushed its head farther into the cave.

"Back inside the cave!" Calvin screamed.

Hobbes stared behind him into the inky darkness.

"Are you crazy? We can't go down there!"

Calvin quicky opened the MTM Main Menu.

**Flashlight**

Activate

**Close**

Calvin quickly clicked on activate.

Instantly, a light as bright as car headlights filled the cave.

The _Allosaurus _roared, again.

Calvin and Hobbes then went deeper into the cave.

Deeper and deeper they went, and then, the MTM beeped.

"Not again!" Hobbes muttered.

_**APPROACHING DINOSAURS**_

_**Compsognathus**_

_**or compy for short**_

_Name meaning: Pretty Jaw_

_Compsognathus_ was a bird-like dinosaur that walked on two long, thin legs; It had three-toed feet. A long tail acted as a counterbalance and for stability during fast turns. It had short arms with two clawed fingers on each hand. _Compsognathus_ had a small, pointed head with small, sharp teeth, hollow bones, and a long, flexible neck. It was a scavenger.

_Compsognathus_ was about 4.6 feet long, about 6.5 pounds and was about the size of a chicken. Its femur was only 4. 3 inches long. **_WARNING:_ Poisonous dinosaur. _Compsognathus_ has a slow working poison that kills crippled animals. Beware of the chicken with scales! BEWARE!**

Behavior: _Compsognathus _hunted in packs.

Diet: Scavenger.

Calvin and Hobbes looked around.

They didn't see the _compies_.

But then, small squeaks echoed through the cave.

"We don't have anything to worry about." Said Calvin. "See there? _Crippled animals_. Those things would have to be idiots to attack us."

Calvin pulled a piece of bubble gum out of his pocket, and chewed on it.

"Want some?" Asked Calvin.

"No." Said Hobbes staring at the _compy_ that was staring at him only a few feet away. "Are you sure they won't attack us?" Asked Hobbes.

"Positive." Said Calvin closing the message down. "Now have some gum."

Hobbes slowly took the piece of gum from Calvin's hands. Not taking his eyes of the _compies_. The _compies _squeaked happily as Hobbes unwrapped the gum.

"I think they want some of your gum, Calvin." Said Hobbes.

"Throw them your piece." Calvin said, blowing a bubble.

Hobbes threw the gum onto the ground.

The _Compies_ all dove for it. Hobbes watched, cautiously, as the _compies_ fought over the piece of gum, squeaking and bawling.

When they were done, they continued to stare at Calvin and Hobbes, and hop after them, as they continued along.

"Calvin, I think you better throw them another piece." Said Hobbes.

"Stop worrying." Said Calvin. "They're not going to attack us, and that's fina... AAAAAAA!"

A _compy_ had just jumped onto Calvin's back.

But before he could bite him, Calvin threw him off.

Calvin and Hobbes spun around, and stared at the _compies_.

They were hopping up and down, and staring at the two.

"Weren't expecting that?" Hobbes asked.

"Get out of here!" Calvin screamed, throwing his arms at the animals. "Go on! GET!"

The animals simply stared at him.

Calvin got out the MTM. Just then, a message came up.

**Warning: Aerial Probe Unlocated**

Name: aerialprobe0001

Type: aerial probe

Last reported location: Jungle forest North America, _Allosaurus _territory

Importance: Highly required

**Return to Main Menu**

"That's not good." Said Calvin.

"How can you think frisbees at a time like this?" Asked Hobbes, kicking at a _compy_.

"It's a requirment!" Said Calvin. "Without it, we can't see the dangerous or big Dinosaurs up close!"

"Well we're getting pretty close already." Said Hobbes. "Hurry up!"

**Warning: MTM Malfunction**

Just then, something dropped out of the MTM.

The _compies _looked down at it. There, unfloding itself, was another probe.

It looked like a big yellow spider.

A small camera lens popped out of the spider probe, and it walked over to the _compies_, its lens making beeping sounds.

All at once, the _compies _stopped paying attention to Calvin and Hobbes, and started looking at the spider probe.

The spider probe's lens rotated back and forth, as it looked at the chicken sized dinosaurs.

"Quick Hobbes, get that!" Calvin yelled. "That's one of my two spider probes!"

"Forget it!" Hobbes said. "Those _compies_ can have them! That's the only thing keeping them from killing us."

Calvin pushed Hobbes out of the way.

"Give me that."

The _compies_ started hissing and spitting at Calvin.

Calvin froze.

"Then again," He said. "I still have another."

Calvin and Hobbes got away from the _compies _as fast as they could.


	5. Creepy Island with the Fog over it

**Chapter five:**

Calvin and Hobbes ran like maniacs, as the _compies _examined the spider probe.

Soon, though, the lost interest, and started after Calvin and Hobbes.

They ignored the message coming out of the MTM telling them that the spider probe is unlocated, and continued bolting through the cave.

At last, they came to the opening on the other side.

Calvin and Hobbes jumped out, and propped a rock against the exit.

"That was close." Said Hobbes.

"I'll say, oh and Hobbes?"

"Mmmm?"

"Lets just keep it our secret that we were attacked by poisonous chickens."

"Gotchya." Said Hobbes.

By the time they had gotten out of the cave, night had fallen, and the full moon was the only thing showing small lizards scurrying across the landscape.

Calvin and Hobbes looked around.

"We really ought to find that probe." said Calvin.

Hobbes sighed.

"Whatever." He said.

Calvin opened up the Main Menu, went into "Miscellaneous", clicked on "more..." and the screen changed

**Search**

**More...**

Calvin clicked on "search"

_**Welcome to Search Wizard**_

What do you want to do?

**Search for living animals or humans**

**Search for inanimate objects**

Calvin clicked on the inanimate objects, and the hologram changed to a radar screen under the radar were options

Narrow it down to...

MTM equipment

Plants

more...

"Calvin, plants aren't inanimate objects." Hobbes said.

Calvin ignored him, and clicked on "MTM equipment".

Off in the Distance, a _Dilophosaur_ made its spitting scream, but it sounded like it was pretty far away.

The radar beeped as the message "_Aerial probe located_" flashed across the screen.

Calvin typed a command into the MTM.

_Gling glong flip a ding dong._

Hobbes stared at the MTM.

Without looking up, Calvin said, "It means to point me in its direction."

The hologram screen was instantly replaced with a shining, green arrow.

It pointed behind Calvin and Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes turned around, and started following the arrow.

They were walking for some time, when Calvin stepped in a puddle.

"Oh great! My new shoes. Calvin looked down.

"Oops." He said.

Hobbes looked down. Calvin had just stepped in an _Allosaurus_ footprint with some water in it.

"Can we go home?" Asked Hobbes.

"No." Said Calvin.

"Calvin," Hobbes argued. "these tracks are going in the exact same direction we need to go to find your stupid frisbee!"

"Oh well." Said Calvin, walking on.

Hobbes had no choice but to follow.

After a while, Hobbes noticed that the plant life seemed to get more thick the farther they followed it.

By now it was early morning, and Calvin and Hobbes were still following the arrow.

The plant life was finally getting so thick that Hobbes had to "weed whip" a trail through it with his claws.

They continued to follow the arrow.

Then, just then, they stepped out onto a beach.

The sand was soft, and the _Allosaurus_ tracks were in it.

Calvin and Hobbes followed the arrow, until it hit the water, and Calvin and Hobbes had to stop.

The arrow pointed straight forward across the small sea, and to a distant island.

The _Allosaurus _footprints went into the water and disappeared, too.

"We can't get across." Said Hobbes. "Too bad. Can we go home?"

"No." Calvin spat. "I have a way of getting across this overgrown puddle!"

Calvin closed down the radar, and opened the main menu.

He clicked around on it for a few seconds, then, with a large wind like sound, a raft shot out of the MTM.

Calvin climbed into it.

Hobbes seemed hesitant, then climbed in.

"NEXT STOP:" Calvin yelled. "CREEPY ISLAND WITH THE FOG OVER IT!"

"Shut up." Spat Hobbes.


	6. On the Island

_Susie Derkins Vs. Calvin: What are you TALKING about? I'm not your friend! I don't even KNOW you! Don't review my stories like this anymmore! This is not chat room! It's a review page, for crying out loud!_

**Chapter six**

Calvin and Hobbes floated across the sea.

Calvin was watching the arrow flicker on the MTM, and Hobbes watched the MTM in cased it beeped.

For a long time, nothing happened.

Calvin started talking about how rich they'd be when they got back.

"Think about it, Hobbes." Said Calvin.

"I'm trying not to." Said Hobbes.

Calvin ignored him. "We'll be so rich that we'll be able get rid of Mom and Dad and appoint new parents!" He said.

"A biological conspiracy, huh?" Said Hobbes.

Calvin continued. "We'll be able to go on TV and talk about our discoveries on Dinosaur behavior!"

"That would be tattling." Said Hobbes.

Calvin ignored him. "And then, we could PROVE once and for all that T. Rex wasn't a disgusting scavenger!"

"If we did that, there'd be more ridiculous dinosaur/cave man movies." Said Hobbes.

"We might even discover a new type of Dinosuar!" Said Calvin, excitedly.

"Who needs more Dinosaurs? They've already discovered fifty million of them!" Said Hobbes.

Still Calvin didn't listen.

He was busy day dreaming about being rich, when he saw something off in the distance.

It looked like a... a flipper?

Just then, The MTM beeped.

_**APPROACHING REPTILE!**_

**_PLESIOSAUR_**  
_Name Meaning: Near-lizards_

_Plesiosaurs_ (meaning "near lizard") were flippered marine reptiles from the Mesozoic Era - they were not dinosaurs. Plesiosaurs are divided into two groups: the **Plesiosauroids** with long, snake-like necks, tiny heads, and wide bodies, and the **Pliosauroids**, which had large heads with very strong jaws and short necks.

Behavior: _Plesiosaurs_ lived in the open oceans and breathed air. Some _Plesiosaurs_ have been found with small stones in their stomachs; these may have been used to help grind up their food, or as ballast, to help them dive. They probably laid eggs in beach sand (like modern-day sea turtles).

Diet: Meat

**Click here for more**

"Whuh-oh." Calvin said.

"What?" Hobbes asked.

"Nothing." Calvin said, quickly closing down the hologram.

"What is it?" Hobbes asked.

"I _said _nothing." Calvin said.

Just then a giant neck flew out of the sea, and grabbed a flying reptile with its gigantic teeth.

Only about five feet away from the raft.

Calvin ignored it.

"Calvin do really think I'm going to fall for the 'I imagined what just happened' idea?"

"What? What happened?" Calvin asked trying to ignore the _plesiosaur._

"Very funny." Hobbes said.

Moments later, over a hundred neck flew from the water, each grabbing something out of the sky.

The boat thrashed as the hundreds of reptiles splashed around.

Just then... SPLASH!

Oops. Calvin and Hobbes watched the MTM sink to the bottom of the lake.

Which at the moment wasn't visible.

Just then, a _Plesiosaur _dove down, and bite right into the raft.

POP!

With a whoosh of air, Calvin and Hobbes zoomed out of the feeding frenzy, and flew across lake and landed face first on the sandy beach of the island.

"I suppose I imagined _that_ too." Hobbes said, spitting out some sand.

"Yes?" Calvin guessed.

"Great!" Hobbes yelled, getting up. "We're trapped in the Late Jurassic, the time machine's gone, and I'm following a bozo who's trying to retrieve a frisbee. I'm doomed."

"Relax, Hobbes." Calvin said.

"Once we find the Aerial Probe, we can get a location on the MTM, then get it back!"

"Like I said." Hobbes said. "We're all doomed."

"Oh you worry to much!" Calvin grabbed another invention from his pocket.

Hobbes stared at it.

"A remote control." Hobbes muttered. "Oh thank goodness! We're saved! Did you pack the TV, too?"

"Shut up." Calvin spat.

Calvin hit a button on the remote.

Another hologram shot out of it.

Welcome to the Emergency MTM Finder

Would you like to find a missing MTM, or MTM equipment?

y for MTM, n for equipment

Calvin hit n.

How would you like to search?

Safe mode

fly mode

reach mode

Before Calvin could stop him,

Hobbes slammed his paw into SAFE MODE.

Immediately, two helmets shot out of the remote.

Followed by laser watches, and X-ray goggles.

Calvin glared at Hobbes as Hobbes pushed the red jumpsuit on along with the helmet, watch and goggles.

Calvin grumbled, and put the stuff on.

Only then did Hobbes dare enter the forest next to the beach.

The green arrow pointed straight ahead.

A little message popped up.

Just so you know, You've just entered a Dinosaur's territory.

Hobbes turned around, and walked off.

Calvin grabbed the suit.

"Oh no you don't!" He spat.

Just then a soft moan sounded.

Calvin and Hobbes turned around, and stared upward.

Approaching them was a huge herd of _Stegosaurus_


	7. The Swimming Lizards of Death

**Chapter seven**

_**APPROACHING DINOSAUR!**_

_**STEGOSAURUS**_

_Name meaning: Roof Lizard_

Perhaps the most distinctive feature of _Stegosaurus_ was a series of large, triangular, horn-covered bony plates along its back and tail. There exist various theories as to their arrangement and use. Paleontologists had long thought that _Stegosaurus _had two parallel rows of plates, either staggered or in pairs with each other, and that these served a defensive purpose, affording protection to the animal's backbone and spinal cord.

Behavior: _Stegosaurus_ traveled in herds

Diet: _Stegosaurus_ was a plant eater, probably feeding on soft vegetation.

**Click here for more**

"Relax, Hobbes, they're plant-eaters." Calvin said.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Hobbes said, looking at the foot long spikes on the end of their tails.

"Oh come on! They're not going to hurt us. Now let's see."

Calvin clicked around on the control.

"Ok." He said. "The Aerial Probe is that a-way!"

Calvin pointed right into the middle of the passing Stegos.

"I'm not going in there." Hobbes said.

"Oh come on!" Calvin said. "These jumpsuits are protective. they'll save us if there's a wild one in there."

Calvin ducked, and rushed past the Stgos.

Hobbes seemed hesitant.

But then, he rushed under the mass of Dinosaurs.

"There." Calvin said. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Hobbes rolled his eyes, and sighed.

Calvin grinned and looked down at the remote.

Aerial Probe Location

100 feet west.

"Great." Calvin said. "We're almost there."

Calvin turned to the west.

Hobbes did the same.

There it was!

It was hovering in the air just a few feet away, filming the _Stegosaurus_!

"There it is!" Calvin jumped up and grabbed the machine.

The probe shut down when Calvin grabbed it.

Calvin held the probe up to the antenna on the remote, and hit a button.

A light shot out of the remote, and sucked the probe into it.

"there." Calvin said. "Now we just have to find th MTM."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Hobbes asked.

Before Calvin could answer something flew past Calvin.

It looked like... black tar?

Uh-oh.

Calvin and Hobbes spun around.

The _Dilophosaurus _was stepping out from behind the undergrowth, growling at the Time Traveling duo.

"what the heck is that thing?" Hobbes asked.

"A _Dilophosaur_." Calvin whispered.

Hobbes froze.

"You don't mean that thing that in Jurassic Park that spit tar at the fat guy stealing the embryos, do you?" He asked.

Calvin nodded, slowly.

In a blur of orange, Hobbes vanished.

Calvin followed.

So did the _Dilophosaur._

Calvin and Hobbes rushed back through the undergrowth with the sound of the _Dilophosaur _following them.

Calvin and Hobbes rushed out of the growth and stumbled back upon the _Stegosaurus_ herd.

The sudden appearance of the kid and cat spooked the animals.

The females and babies separated from the herd, and the males started making threatening gestures with their tails.

"I hope these things are smart enough to attack the thing after us!" Hobbes yelled.

"Their brains are the size of walnuts." Calvin said.

"Figures." Hobbes sighed.

Just as the _Dilophosaur_ leaped from the growth, a _Stegosaurs_ swung it's tail at Hobbes.

Hobbes ducked.

Another Stego charged Calvin.

Thinking quickly, Calvin leaped on top of the Stego's strong neck in a back flip.

"Hey, it actually worked!" Calvin said, surprised.

The _Stegosaurus_ tried to buck Calvin off, but Calvin was able to steer the stupid animal over to where the confused _Dilophosaurus _was trying to get to Hobbes.

"Attack!" Calvin yelled.

Calvin leaped off the Stego, and landed in front of the _Dilophosaurus._

The predator stared down at Calvin in shock.

"Hello." Calvin said.

Calvin then bent over and covered his head.

The _Dilophosaur _looked up.

There was a tail with four spikes hurling toward him.

SMACK!

The _Dilophosaur _went flying away, and crash landed in a tree.

It picked itself up. Dazed, but unhurt.

The _Stegosaurs_ were moaning in shock and fear, and waddled away as fast as they could.

That left Calvin and Hobbes alone with the jumbled _Dilophosaur_.

The _Dilophosaur _stumbled backward, for a second then ran off into the undergrowth.

They were safe. For the moment.

"Wow that was a close one."

"Too close." Hobbes said.

Calvin sighed.

"Well, we better get the MTM back."

"How are we going to do that?" Hobbes asked.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes rushed back up to the beach.

Calvin clicked on the remote for a second then, a couple of suits zapped out of it.

Hobbes stared at them.

"Are those _scuba_ suits?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes." Calvin said.

"If you think I'm going into that prehistoric lake with who knows what in it, then you my friend are badly mistaken."

"Fine. Stay up here, and keep the _Dilophosaurs _company."

"Be with you as soon as I can get this thing on."

Calvin and Hobbes slipped on the suit.

Amazingly, the suits, and the air helmets turned invisible as they put them on.

"nice touch." Hobbes said.

"thanks."

"Your welcome."

Calvin and Hobbes walked downward into the lake.

Once they were completely over their heads, Calvin hit a button on the invisible suit.

Rockets shot out of them, and Calvin roared off. Hobbes followed suit.

Calvin and Hobbes went deeper into the lake.

"Calvin," Hobbes said over the radio. "How are we going to find the MTM? The bottom of the lake is so dark."

"There's a tracker on my watch here." Calvin said over the crackle of the radio. "I prepared it for just such an emergency."

"Man, you thought of everything." Hobbes replied.

"Be prepared. That's my motto!" Calvin said.

Jut then, the remote Calvin was carrying beeped, and a message shot out.

_**APPROACHING REPTILE!**_

_**LIOPLEURODON**_

_Name meaning: Smooth-sided tooth_

_Liopleurodon_ is a relatively common and well preserved fossil from several marine deposits throughout Europe. It was a type of _Pliosaur_, or short-necked _plesiosaur_.

It had four paddle-shaped limbs, which made it a powerful swimmer. At almost 25 m. long, _Liopleurodon_ was the biggest carnivore that ever existed. It had an enormous 3 meter long mouth which contained teeth twice as long as those of _Tyrannosaurus_. These were arranged in a distinctive rosette at the end of its snout. The remains of _Liopleurodon_ attacks are also preserved in the fossil record. half-eaten ichthyosaurus and teeth marks in _Plesiosaur_ flippers are clear evidence of their voracious appetites.

Behavior: _Liopleurodon_ was a solitary hunter

Diet: Meat, stupid

**Click here for more**

"Oh no." Calvin whispered.

"What?" Hobbes asked. "What's a lilly-floor-a-don?"

"It's a giant swimming lizard."

"Terrific." Hobbes said.

Just then Calvin saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Hobbes aw it too.

It was a giant flipper.

"Great." Hobbes said. "Now a giant swimming iguana is going to kill us. Could this day get any more terrifying?"

"There could creepy ghosts in it, and it could be midnight." Calvin said.

"How comforting." Hobbes said.

It was then that Hobbes saw a giant pair of jaws flying toward Hobbes.

"Now activating panic mode." Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes both screamed and jetted away from the jaws.

The _Liopleurodon_ dove after them.

Calvin and Hobbes flew away from the giant creature as fast as they could.

Do you know what Calvin did? He released the Aerial Probe to video tape it.

Hobbes was tempted to stop right there, and wring Calvin's neck, but decided not to.

Calvin and Hobbes continued their wild dash away from the _Liopleurodon_, while the Aerial Probe taped it.

Just then, Calvin's watch beeped.

"THE MTM!" Calvin screamed. "It's directly below us!"

"GET IT!" Hobbes shouted.

"Spilt up!" Calvin yelled. "Whoever isn't being chased by the _Liopleurodon_ can go get the MTM!"

"RIGHT!" Calvin and Hobbes each turned in opposite directions.

The _Liopleurodon_ turned on a dime, and started after Calvin.

Hobbes dove straight downward.

The deeper he went, the darker it got.

By the time he could touch the bottom, Hobbes had decided he could see better with his eyes closed.

How on Earth was he going to find the MTM in such darkness?

Hobbes desperately groped about the mud, looking for the MTM.

He was just about to give up, when he heard a sound.

It was a beep.

Hobbes spun around.

There was a hologram shooting out of the mud.

Hobbes desperately dug into the mud, until he uncovered the MTM.

Hobbes was so busy digging up the MTM, that he didn't see the APPROACHING REPTILE warning that had popped out of it.

Hobbes grabbed the MTM out of the mud, and hugged it.

He had never been so happy to see one of Calvin's inventions in his life.

It was then that Hobbes saw a row of teeth in front of him.

Sharp, jagged, teeth

"AAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed.


	8. The Return of the MTM

**Chapter eight**

Calvin spun to the right.

The _Liopleurodon_ followed.

Calvin made a sharp turn to the left.

Wow that _Liopleurodon_ was maneuverable! It spun on a dime, and followed Calvin, it's jaws wide.

"Hobbes where are you?" Calvin asked into the radio. "How you got the MTM?"

Calvin held his breath over the static of the radio, and waited for a reply.

It didn't come.

Calvin decided to take matters into his own hands.

"HEY LIZARD BREATH!" Calvin screamed at the _Liopleurodon_ "Brush your teeth, and take a hike!"

And with that, Calvin did a straight downward dive into the murky depths.

The _Liopleurodon_ didn't follow Calvin this time.

It turned it's enormous head downward, and stared after Calvin, then swam off into the lake.

Calvin jetted deeper into the murky depths of the water.

Just then his watch beeped.

The MTM was near by.

Calvin jetted across the soft mud at the bottom.

He tapped a button on the suit, and a flashlight shone through the darkness.

THERE IT WAS!

It was laying in the muck just a few yards away.

Calvin picked it up.

Just then the MTM made a beep.

Calvin watched a hologram shoot out of it.

_**APPROACHING REPTILE!**_

_**I**_

That's as far as Calvin got, because just then, through the hologram, Calvin saw a row of jagged teeth rushing toward him.

Calvin screamed.

"AA! Get back! I'm armed!"

Before Calvin could get a good look at the creature, it spun around and disappeared.

Calvin looked around.

The creature was gone.

"Hobbes?" Calvin called. "Hobbes can you hear me?"

No reply.

Calvin turned back to the hologram, and read the message.

_**APPROACHING REPTILES!**_

_**ICHTHYOSAURUS,**_

_Name meaning: Fish Lizard_

A representative genus is_ Ichthyosaurus_, from which the group takes its name. _Ichthyosaurus,_ very fishlike in appearance, is especially well known from Jurassic deposits. The body was streamlined; no distinct neck was present, and the head blended smoothly into the body. The limbs were modified into paddle-like organs used to steer the animal. The animal propelled itself by means of a well-developed, fish-like caudal fin and by undulations of the body. The vertebral column, which is formed from disklike elements, bent downward into the lower lobe of the caudal, or tail, fin; the upper lobe was unsupported by bone. Early reconstructions of _ichthyosaurs_ showed them with the spinal column straightened, and it was not until well-preserved material was found that the bent nature of the backbone became apparent. The skull of _Ichthyosaurus_ was long; the jaws were greatly lengthened and armed with numerous sharp teeth. The eyes were very large, and the nostrils were positioned far back on the top of the skull, another adaption to an aquatic existence. _Ichthyosaurus_ was about 3 metres(10 feet) long and was probably able to move through the water at high speeds.

Behavior: Usually, _ichthyosaurus _traveled in small groups

Diet: _Ichthyosaurus_ probably fed largely on fish and other marine animals.

Just then, Calvin sensed movement all around him.

He looked all around, but couldn't get a fix.

Just then, Calvin sensed movement around where the MTM was laying.

Calvin spun around.

_There it was._

The _Ichthyosaurus_ stared at Calvin.

It snapped its beak like jaws, with disapproval.

"Alright, itchy!" Calvin snarled. "What did you do with Hobbes?"

"Who are you talking to, Calvin?" Asked a voice.

Calvin spun around.

Hobbes was sitting atop one of the _Ichthyosauruses_

"Hobbes what are you doing on that thing?" Calvin asked.

"Riding it, what does it look like I'm doing?" Hobbes said. "These prehistoric dolphins are certainly tame."

"Those aren't dolphins!" Calvin said. "They're _Ichthyosauruses_!"

"They don't look itchy to me." Hobbes said.

"No, that's their name." Calvin said.

"What kind of idiot would name a marine reptile after an itch?" Asked Hobbes.

"Obviously, the guy who named them got a sudden itch in the middle of the name." Calvin said.

"Oh." Hobbes said.

"Wait a minute!" Calvin said. "why didn't you answer me when I talked to you through the radio?"

"To build up the drama." Said Hobbes.

"Ah." Calvin said.

When Calvin and Hobbes had reached shore, again, they made an agreement.

Hobbes would work along with Calvin. But only if Calvin gave him some kind if defense device.

Calvin handed Hobbes a small laser.

"Here." He said. "This doesn't do much to the predator itself, but it confuses them long enough for us to make a getaway!"

Hobbes took it, and pocketed it in a small pocket in his fur.

"Ok." Calvin said. "We have to go with some of the more famous Dinos that everybody loves. Let's see, we have _Stegosaurus _checked off. And we have _Dilophosaurus, Allosaurus, _and that other one who's name starts with an 'M'. Huh... we don't have any sauropods"

"sore-a-what-as?" Hobbes asked, raising an eybrow.

Calvin sighed. "Must I explain everything to you?"

He then opened up a document on sauropods.

_**SAUROPODS**_

The various species all shared a similar body plan consisting of a small head on an extremely long neck; a long, massive body housing an enormous gut; thick, pillar-like legs to support the torso; and a very long, tapering, whip-like tail. A massive hip girdle fused to the backbone by four (or in some cases five) sacral vertebrae provided solid support for the body and tail, and the backbone itself was hollowed out at the sides to lighten its weight while still retaining structural strength. Sauropods were previously thought to have spent their time wallowing in shallow water that helped support their ponderous bodies, but some species were apparently better equipped for living on hard ground. The animals' long necks enabled them to crop vegetation from even the tallest trees, in somewhat the same manner as modern giraffes. Their teeth tended to be weak and sparse, and they apparently depended on swallowed stones or bacteria in the gut to help break down the plant matter they ate.

Behavior: Most Sauropods live in groups.

Diet: Plants

**Click here for more**

"Oh, yeah. Them." Hobbes said.

"Oh yeah." Calvin said sarcastically. "It's Kindergarten, Hobbes!"

"Well, I saw a group of sauropods over by the edge of the forest when we first got here."

"Lets see, you said they were _Diplodocus_, right?"

"Uuhhh..." Hobbes rolled his eyes around.

"Ok, We need to find those lizard-pods!"

"How might we do that?" Hobbes asked. "The raft is gone, and I'm not going to go back into that water. And don't tell me your MTM can _fly_ across the lake, because I know it can't."

"I never said the MTM _could _fly." Calvin said.

He clicked around on the MTM for a second, then something shot out.

"But my airplane can!"

Hobbes stared down at Calvin cardboard box unfolding itself from the MTM.

"How on Earth can thing fit in there?" He asked.

"I designed the MTM, similar to a hypercube." Calvin said.

"Ah." Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes crawled into the box.

Calvin started it up, and the flew across the lake.

"Ok." Calvin said. "Shore is a few miles away but we're traveling at 50 mph, so we should be there in thirty or forty minutes."

Hobbes looked behind the box.

"Uh... Could we pick it up a little?" He asked.

"What on Earth for?" Calvin asked. "I don't want to use up to much gas! Gas stations won't be invented for millions of years you know. Are you in some kind of hurry?"

"No, but they are." Hobbes said.

Calvin swung his head around.

YIKES!

There were twenty _Plesiosaurs_ heading right for Calvin and Hobbes' way!

"They look hungry." Calvin said.

"Indeed." Hobbes replied.

"Let us floor it then." Calvin said.

"Yup."

Calvin slammed his fist into the boosters button.

The rockets kicked up, and propelled Calvin and Hobbes farther down the lake.

"How exactly is this thing fueled, Calvin?" Hobbes asked. "Nuclear, I hope."

"I'm afraid not, buddy." Calvin said. "This thing is run by a jug of apple juice I found in the fridge."

Hobbes gave Calvin a blank stare.

"_Apple juice?_" He jolted. "This thing is being run by _apple juice_?"

"Yep." Calvin said.

Calvin and Hobbes' discussion was cut short by a _Plesiosaur_ nearly biting the end of Hobbes' tail off.

"Calvin!" Hobbes screamed. "We're only going at 80 mph! This thing _has_ to go faster than that!"

"Yes, it does." Calvin said.

"THEN GO FASTER!" Hobbes screamed.

"I can hit the escape button, sending us screaming across the lake at a mile per second. But it would take away our fuel before we could get to the shore!"

Hobbes looked behind him.

There was a _Plesiosaur _only inches away from Hobbes face.

Before Calvin could stop him, Hobbes hit the escape button!

The rocket boosters suddenly turned off!

The box was just about to enter the mouth of a _Plesiosaur_, when they kicked in again, more powerful then ever.

BOOM!

Calvin and Hobbes vanished in a blast of blue fire and smoke.

Calvin and Hobbes watched the numbers on the fuel gauge drop like a brick.

54 percent

33 percent

22 percent

9 percent

The with a cough and a sputter, the rockets gave out.

And Calvin and Hobbes were still miles from the shore.

"AAAAAA!" Calvin and Hobbes screamed as they plummeted toward the lake.

"Quick!" Calvin screamed. "We need some kind of emergency fuel!"

Calvin thought for a second.

"Hobbes! Give me your laser!"

Hobbes handed Calvin the laser.

Calvin opened up the fuel gauge on the side of the box, and began shooting the laser inside.

"Calvin, that's not going to help!" Hobbes screamed.

Just then the rocket boosters began up again.

"Or maybe it will." Hobbes muttered.

Calvin grabbed the wheel, and jerked it upward.

100 percent

87 percent

68 percent

48 percent

29 percent.

1 percent

The rockets gave out again, but this time, Calvin and Hobbes crash landed into the beach on the other side of the lake.

Calvin got up, and stored the plane into the MTM, again.

"Alright." Calvin said. "Now lets go look for those Dinosaurs."

"Oh man!" Hobbes screamed. "doesn't this carnivore frenzy _ever_ stop!"

"What are you talking about, Hobb.."

Just then, a deafening roar broke Calvin and Hobbes' conversation.

The MTM beeped.

_**APPROACHING DINOSAUR**_

_**Ceratosaurus**_

_Name Meaning: Horned Lizard_

A genus of large carnivorous dinosaurs found as fossils in Late Jurassic rocks (144 to 163 million years old) of North America. _Ceratosaurus_ was similar to, and perhaps closely related to _Allosaurus_. _Ceratosaurus_, however, although weighing up to 2 tons, was slightly smaller than _Allosaurus_, bore a distinctive horn on its snout and a row of bony plates down the middle of its back, and had four clawed fingers rather than three.

Behavior: _Ceratosaurus_ was a solitary hunter

Diet: Meat (Duh)

**Click here for more**

Calvin gulped, and turned around.

There, standing above Calvin and Hobbes, just a few yards away, was a eight foot tall, nineteen feet long Dinosaur. It's eyes were small, and hatful. It was a bright orange with some black stripes, not unlike Hobbes, only the stripes were a little more faded. Quite distinct on the animal was the small horn sticking up from it's snout.

"WOW!" Calvin shouted. "a real live _Ceratosaurus_! Oh man the public will _die _for a video of one of these!"

"...And through it all, The hyperactive, whiny, small child continued to think about the general public." Hobbes said.

The _Ceratosaurus_ opened its mouth to shocking amount, and roared.

It didn't sound like the _Allosaurus_. It was more of a really, really loud and really, really, long version of thunder.

"Ok," Calvin said. "I'll launch the probe, and then we can all calmly **_RUN FOR OUR LIVES!_**"

The _Ceratosaurus_ started toward Calvin and Hobbes at a quick burst of speed.

Calvin and Hobbes screamed, and bolted away.

A few Compies scurried out of the way as Calvin and Hobbes zoomed back into the undergrowth.

_Aerial Probe launched_

The small probe shot out of the MTM, and flew off.

Calvin and Hobbes exited the forest, and came into tight forest of trees.

Calvin and Hobbes maneuvered through the trees.

"STOP!" Calvin yelled.

Calvin and Hobbes roared to a stop.

"That thing can't follow us in here! It's to massive!"

"Are you sure?" Hobbes panted.

"Positive." Calvin said.

Just then the _Ceratosaurus_ burst from the undergrowth.

It stared at Calvin and Hobbes through the trees.

"TEE HEE!" Calvin shouted at it. "You can't get us in here, horny! HAW! HAW! Take a Hike, you orange striped mess! No offense, Hobbes."

"None taken." Hobbes said.

The _Ceratosaurus_ gave Calvin and Hobbes a blank stare.

Then with a crack, and a boom, The _Ceratosaurus_ snapped a tree over like a twig in soft dirt.

Calvin and Hobbes stared in quiet shock as the _Ceratosaurus_ plowed a path for the duo.

"RUN SOME MORE!" Calvin screamed, and they rushed off.

Calvin and Hobbes rushed out of the forest.

At the edge of the forest were a herd of...

"_Apatosaurus!_" Calvin screamed. "INTO THE HERD!"

Calvin and Hobbes rushed into the herd.

The _Apatosaurus_ looked down at Calvin and Hobbes with their gentle eyes.

Just then, the _Ceratosaurus_ burst from the forest.

All at once, _Ceratosaurus_ looked like a compy compared to the giant _Apatosaurus _

The sauropods made threatening gestures at the _Ceratosaurus_.

Some of the males had turned to the _Ceratosaurus_, and had made a loud, high pitched screech.

The _Ceratosaurus_ shook its head in confusion, as the _Apatosauruses _screamed and shrieked at the predator.

At last, the confused _Ceratosaurus_ staggered back into the undergrowth, out of sight.

The Aerial Probe landed back into Calvin's hands, and Calvin stored it back into the MTM.

MTM listings of Dinosaurs from the Jurassic

_Dilophosaurs_ (CHECK)

_Diplodocus_

_Allosaurus _(CHECK)

_Stegosaurus _(CHECK)

_Compsognathus_ (CHECK)

_Brachiosaurus_

_Ceratosaurus _(CHECK)

_Anatosaurus_ (CHECK)

_Hypsilophodon_

_Camarasaurus_

"Only four more Dinosaurs until our quest for the Jurassic is complete." Calvin said.

"Goody." Hobbes said.

"First let's go over our _Apatosaur _info!"

_**APATOSAURUS**_

_Name Meaning: deceptive lizard_

_formerly Brontosaurus_, A genus of giant herbivorous dinosaurs, one of the largest land animals of all time, found in Late Jurassic deposits of North America and Europe (163 to 144 million years ago). _Apatosaurus_ weighed as much as 30 tons and was as much as 21 m (70 feet) long, including its long neck and tail. It had four massive and pillar like legs.

Behavior: Roamed in herds

Diet: plants, Dunderhead

**Click here for more**

"Well," Calvin said. "shall we continue?"

"Um." Hobbes looked up at the _Apatosaurus_. "Could we take a break from all the Dinosaurs, for a while, and follow the herd?"

"Well," Calvin looked down at his watch. The time traveling had made it zoom crazily to fit the exact time. It was 8:30. "Yeah. Maybe we could spend the night on one of these guys."

With great effort, Calvin and Hobbes crawled up one of the _Apatosaurus_. And no, I don't know how they did it. Anyway, the crawled up onto the back, and laid down.

After a while, the stars came out, and stretched across the sky.

"Hobbes?" Calvin asked.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think that these are the same stars we look at every night in 2005?"

There was a moment of silence.

Hobbes thought about that.

"Can't say." He said. "I hear that stars last a long time but I didn't know they could last 144 million years. I don't know."

And with that, Calvin and Hobbes fell asleep on the back of one of the huge roaming Dinosaurs.


	9. Ok, Jurrassic's almost done

**Chapter nine**

_Calvin was rushing through the growth of plants. He was panting hard. He reached for his MTM at his pant leg. It wasn't there! Calvin heard the screech, again. It was closer. Calvin panted as he pushed all the plants away, and continued to run. behind him, the sound of running feet approached. Calvin burst out of the undergrowth, and ran for his life. The Deinonychus leaped out of the growth and landed on Calvin. Calvin let out a scream. So did the Deinonychus. The Deinonychus threw its half moon shaped claw into Calvin's..._

Calvin woke up screaming.

"AAAA! RAPTOR! SAVE ME! IT'S GONNA EAT ME! IT'S GONNA TEAR ME TO SHREDS! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Calvin looked around.

He was laying on the back of an _Apatosaurus_.

Hobbes was staring at him.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"None of your business." Calvin sniffed.

"Mm-hmm." Hobbes said.

Calvin looked at his watch.

8:35 AM

"Well," Calvin yawned, wiping some sleep out of his eyes. "shall we go, now?"

"No, we're safe up here." Hobbes said.

He pointed at the ground.

Calvin looked down.

Gasp.

A couple kilometers away from the herd, was a pack of _Allosaurus_.

They kept looking up at the herd of Sauropods, but followed at a safe distance. They knew that one of those _Apatosaurus _could smash them with one step.

"Good grief." Calvin sighed.

"They're waiting for a weak or young one to stray away from the herd." Hobbes said. "I know, because my great Uncle told me that tigers do it, too."

Calvin watched the hunters.

"A weak or young one?" he asked. "by means... us?"

"Most likely." Hobbes said.

Sure enough, the _Allosaurus _kept an eye on Calvin and Hobbes sitting on the Dinosaur.

"What are we going to do?" Calvin asked.

"Doesn't your MTM have something for this?" Hobbes asked.

"No."

"Why ever not?" Hobbes asked.

"Who would have thought that we'd get stuck on the back of an _Apatosaur_ with a bunch of _Allosaurs_ following us?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess We'll just have to sit here until they leave." Hobbes said.

"That could take hours." Calvin said. "I can't sit on some silly lizard all day! I'm a busy man!"

"Who sits in front of the TV for ten hours straight." Hobbes said.

"At six thoughts a minute." Calvin added.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you know what I hate?" Calvin asked. "I hate when there's a moment of quiet, and the other person suddenly directs the conversation to themselves! I mean, who or whom do they think they are? Why do they think they're talking with me? So they can talk about _me_ that's why! The discussion should stay on **_me!_**"

Hobbes gave Calvin a blank stare.

"I also hate it when people stare at me all bug-eyed." Calvin said.

"That must happen a lot." Hobbes said.

There was another moment of silence.

"Nice weather we've been having, huh?" Hobbes asked.

"That's it!" Calvin yelled. "I've been here for three minutes, and I'm ready to go mad!"

"Weren't you already?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin ignored him.

"I'll show those sharp toothed know-it-alls! They think their so tough with their sharp teeth, and grasping hands! I'll show them a thing or two."

"It's been nice knowing you." Hobbes yawned.

"And you're coming with me!" Calvin spat.

"Of corse." Hobbes sighed, shaking his head.

Calvin crawled off the _Apatosaur_, and tried to dodge their feet.

"Calvin, I don't they saw us get off." Hobbes said. "Now would be a perfect time to escape."

Calvin thought about that.

"Alright." He said, finally. "I'll spare them."

"Spare them a meal is what _you'll_ spare 'em." Hobbes muttered.

"What? Stop muttering. Hobbes!"

"I said..."

"Never mind. Let's go."

Calvin and Hobbes turned around, and walked off in the other direction.

Once they were sure they were safe, they stopped walking all humped over, and quietly.

Calvin and worked together that day to get the best footage of the animals.

Calvin and Hobbes got in a wonderful clip of a _Brachiosaur, _some perfect footage of a _Camarasaurus_, and a useful photo of a herd of _Diplodocus_.

"Great work, old buddy." Calvin said. "we're just about done, here. We just need one more. It's a _Hypsilophodon_."

"A what?" Hobbes asked, raising and eye brow.

"A _Hypsilophodon_. Here, look."

Calvin opened something up on the animal.

_**HYPSILOPHODON**_

_Name Meaning: High Ridge tooth_

a genus of small to medium-sized herbivorous dinosaurs that flourished from Late Jurassic to Early Cretaceous times (163 to 97.5 million years ago). _Hypsilophodon_ gave its name to the family of ornithopods known as _Hysilophodontidae_; these primitive types ultimately gave rise to two other major groups of ornithopods—the hadrosaurs, or duck-billed dinosaurs, and the iguanodonts. _Hypsilophodon_ itself was about 2 m (6.5 feet) long and weighed about 60 kg (130 pounds). It had short arms with five fingers on each hand and was equipped with much longer hind feet bearing four toes apiece.

Behavior: _Hypsilophodon_ lived in small herds

Diet: Plants, dunce

**Click here for more**

"And where are we going to Hype-sole-off-id-don?" Asked Hobbes.

"No idea." Calvin said.

"Well," Hobbes said, backing up. "I think on where to find a _Hypsilophodon_ is least of our problems right now."

"Is it the _Allosaurus_?" Calvin asked.

"Nope."

"Is it the _Ceratosaurus_?"

"Nope."

Calvin turned around.

The _Dilophosaurus _was stalking for Calvin.

"Well, lets run for our lives, again." Calvin said.

"Yes. Lets." Hobbes said.

The frills on the _Dilophosaurus _shot up, and it started making its spitting noise.

Calvin and Hobbes flew off.

"I have an idea!" Calvin shouted. "It's a little weird, but it just might work!"

Calvin held up the MTM.

A piece of black spit nearly hit it.

Calvin opened up the Main Menu.

_What do you want, now?_

Calvin clicked around on the machine, and with a blast of electricity, Calvin disappeared.

"Calvin!" Hobbes shouted.

The _Dilophosaurus_ was almost on top of Hobbes now.

In panic Hobbes spun around.

With a swipe of his claws, the _Dilophosaur _reeled back in pain. The frills retracted.

It shook it's head for a second, then regained itself.

It prepared to leap right into the middle of Hobbes, when...

_**BOOM!**_

Hobbes ducked as a blast of fire and electricity shot out of no where.

The force sent the _Dilophosaurus _roaring forward, and into the dirt.

The _Dilophosaur _regained itself, stared around in confusion, then ran off.

Hobbes opened his eyes.

Calvin was standing in front of him with a crazed look on his face.

He blew the smoke away from the tip of the MTM, then pocketed it.

"Calvin, what happened?" Hobbes sighed. "What did you do?"

"I went a ten seconds into the future." Calvin said, proudly. "I knew the _Dilophosaur_ would have passed my spot by then, so when I came out of the portal, he was right in range of my defense feature."

Hobbes gave Calvin a blank stare.

"Oh. Yeah, of corse." He said.

"Now why don't we go find that Dinosaur?" Calvin asked.

"Ok." Hobbes said, rolling his eyes.

Calvin and Hobbes continued walking for a long time.

"When do you suppose we'll find that thing, Calvin?" Hobbes asked.

"I have a tracker up for it, just be patient." Calvin spat.

"I worn my patience thin, Calvin." Hobbes said.

"Just relax." Calvin said.

Calvin and Hobbes continued walking.

Still no hypy-what-ch-ya-ma-call-it.

Hoo boy.


	10. Off to the Next Time Period!

_To Jeffaplus: I'm glad you like this story. I just come up with ideas like the MTM, but a Dinosaur encyclopedia is where I'm getting most of the info. As for your suggestion for JAWS, well, I don't know. I'll think about it._

**Chapter ten**

_Aerial Probe Launched_

with a deep hum, the Aerial probe shot out of the MTM, and hovered over the small herd of _Hypsilophodon_.

The dominate female looked up, and stared at the humming frisbee hovering above it.

It clicked disapprovingly, and started moving its chicks away.

The Aerial Probe followed it.

The _Hypsilophodon_ stared at the Probe.

It began hissing at it. It obviously saw the probe as some kind of threat.

The super computer in the probe realized this, and backed up a bit.

The _Hypsilophodon_ continued to hiss at it, threateningly.

The Aerial Probe raised high into the air, high above the Dinosaurs.

The herd watched it.

The Aerial Probe hovered a few feet in the sky.

It focused its lens at one of the chicks.

It was still trying to sit up. It was obviously a newborn.

The lens zoomed in on the dinosaur.

It couldn't get a fix on them, so it inched closer to it.

Finally it was close enough to...

HUH?

There was an outbreak of hissing and shrieking.

The lens of the Aerial Probe shot around.

The female _Hypsilophodon_ was stampeding towards it.

Before the Aerial Probe could react, The _Hypsilophodon_ was on top of the it, shrieking and hissing.

The camera lens saw the _Hypsilophodon_ climbing over it, clawing it, and scratching at it. All the time, screaming.

Then it retracted off of it with a jump.

The Aerial Probe crashed to the ground.

The lens saw the herd scurrying away, and clicking in fear and shock before the camera went out, completely, with only the hiss of static left.

"YOU STUPID ANIMALS!" Calvin screamed after the _Hypsilophodons_. "YOU'RE GOING EXTINCT, ANYWAY! MORONIC ANIMALS!"

Calvin gathered up the remains of his Aerial Probe.

"Stupid idiots." He muttered

"They were just protecting their baby." Hobbes said, coming out form behind the bush.

"It was a frisbee for crying out loud! A flying frisbee! What harm could it have possibly done!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"Luckily!" Calvin grinned. "I have a spare probe in the MTM!"

Hobbes stared at Calvin in shock.

"You mean to tell me that we spent all that time trying to save that _one_ stupid probe, when you had another one!" Hobbes screamed.

"Hey!" Calvin yelled. "I didn't want to use it unless the probe was destroyed!"

Hobbes stared at Calvin at shock.

He then crouched down, and pounced Calvin.

POW!

They flew into a tree.

CRASH!

Calvin got up, and grumbled, but Hobbes was satisfied that Calvin had lived out his punishment.

Just then, Calvin stopped.

He looked up in the tree.

"Hobbes!" Calvin whispered. "LOOK!"

Hobbes looked up.

There was a bird nest up in the trees.

"Do you know what that is?" Calvin asked, excitedly.

"Nope." Hobbes said, not sure if he wanted to.

"It's an _Archeopteryx_ nest!" Calvin shouted.

Hobbes blinked.

"You mean those flying things that have feathers, so they're classified as birds?" He asked.

"That's right!" Calvin said.

"Oh great." Hobbes sighed, turning away.

"OK!" Calvin said. "I'll take pictures of the nest, you stand guard in case Mommy Feathers comes back."

"Right." Hobbes said, doing a solute.

Hobbes tied the rope around Calvin's waist, and grabbed hold of the other end.

"PULL!" Calvin yelled.

With great might, Hobbes pulled at the rope.

The rope scratched against the tree limb, as Calvin slowly started to raise upward.

Hobbes heaved, and Calvin raised farther upward.

Soon, Calvin reached the top. Calvin untied himself, and pulled out his MTM.

"Sheesh, it's still wet from yesterday!" Calvin mumbled drying it off with his shirt.

Calvin then turned back to the nest, and started taking pictures.

"Hey, little babies!" Calvin cooed. "Looky, looky!"

The three babies in the nest turned around, and stared at Calvin as if saying, "What do you want now?"

Calvin took several pictures from the nest.

Just then, Calvin heard Hobbes' voice.

"Alert. Alert. Mommy Feathers has returned. Mommy Feathers is carrying something dead in her mouth. Mommy Feathers will be very pleased about company at this particular time."

HUH?

Calvin looked up.

Hmmm... There appeared to be a... well... an _Archeopteryx_ standing above him, with a lethal expression.

"Um..." Calvin rolled his eyes around. "Greetings from the future?"

"SQUAWK!" screeched the _Archeopteryx_.

The babies watched with great interest as Mommy Feathers proceeded to amputate Calvin's head, arms, and legs.

Hobbes watched from the safety of the ground.

"OW! HEY! LEGGO! OUCH! TAKE THIS! OUCH!"

By this time, the babies had joined in on the fun.

Hobbes was laughing now.

"BACK! BACK YOU RATS WITH WINGS!" Calvin screamed, attempting to throw the birds off him.

Just then, Calvin dropped his MTM.

It dropped onto the ground.

Hobbes followed its progress back to Earth.

CRASH!

Calvin continued his attempt to get the prehistoric birds off him.

Finally Calvin got away.

He didn't know how, though.

Maybe the _Archeopteryx_ got bored with him.

Anyway, Calvin and Hobbes zoomed off.

The zoomed into the forest.

The _Allosaur _was waiting for them.

"Terrific!" Calvin yelled.

Calvin and Hobbes started climbing a prehistoric tree. They climbed and climbed until they reached the top.

No good did that do.

The _Allosaurus_ head butted the tree, and Calvin and Hobbes were nearly knocked off.

The probe flew back into the MTM as the Dinosaur crashed into the tree, again.

Calvin and Hobbes were holding on with all their might.

The _Allosaurus_ roared in frustration, and slammed its head into the tree again.

Calvin opened the Main Menu, and scrolled down to defense mode.

_**BOOM!**_

The _Allosaurus_ was knocked off its feet.

It got back up and roared, again. Then it left.

"Well, that was close." Said Calvin. "Pretty fortunate too. We got a video of one of the most earliest monsters on the Jurassic!"

"What about that one?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin looked behind him into the next tree.

There stood the _Dilophosaurus _in all its terrible glory.

"Ah, him again." Said Calvin. "Well, since it would be redundant and would wipe out an action scene if we used the defense again, I suggest that run like maniacs to escape our ultimate doom."

"Agreed." Said Hobbes.

There was a second of silence, then,

"**_AAAAAAAAAAA! RUN FOR YOUR LI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-FE!_**"

The _Dilophosaurus _responded by throwing its frills up and screaming.

Calvin and Hobbes jumped out of the tree and vanished in a puff of frantic feet and dust.

Bad move.

They had jumped right into the pack of _Dilophosaurs_.

They all surrounded Calvin and Hobbes.

"Now would be a good time to whip out the old MTM Calvin." Hobbes said.

But before Calvin could respond, the biggest and ugliest _Dilophosaur _stepped into the circle, and glared at Calvin.

Calvin could see that he was the leader of the pack.

Calvin started to reach slowly for his MTM, but then, the acid spitting dinosaur set a wave of the black stuff at the MTM, and knocked it from his belt.

"He knew you were going for it." Hobbes whispered staring down at the smoking MTM.

The leader growled at Calvin.

Calvin didn't move a hair.

But then, Hobbes sprung into action and swiped the leader on the snout.

The creature honked in pain, and took several steps backward.

Hobbes growled at surrounding _Dilophosaurs_.

Then all at once, all fifty of their frills went up, and their spitting cry echoed through the forest.

"THAAATAHATAHTTAHHATAHATAHATHATAH!"

Calvin and Hobbes screamed, and started jumping up and down, ducking, dodging and avoiding the flying acid.

"Great work, Hobbes!" Calvin spat. "You scratched their leader, and now a bunch of kites with heads are gonna kill us! Thanks a bunch!"

"GET THE MTM, I HAVE AN IDEA!" Hobbes said, dodging a bit of spit.

"Your last idea was the bomb can't wait for this one!"

Calvin ran over to the MTM which was a few feet away.

Just then, one of the _Dilophosaurs_ put its foot on it, keeping it away from Calvin.

"Not in the mood, buddy!" Calvin screamed, and with that, he slugged the Dinosaur in its jaw.

It stumbled backward, and Calvin grabbed the MTM.

Calvin quickly opened the Main Menu, Went into Miscellaneous, and into system drive.

"HURRY!" Screamed Hobbes.

**Welcome to the System Drive**

What would you like to do?

1) Increase power for defense mode

2) program the aerial pro...

Calvin didn't have time to read the entire thing to the reader, so he just clicked on number one, and the screen changed.

**How much would you like to increase?**

Current electricity: (400) volts

Current range: (1,000) (feet)

Current mode: (big explosion)

**Save changes and fire. Have a nice day.**

Calvin started clicking around, and changing the settings

Current electricity: (50 google) volts

Current range: (1,000) (miles)

Current mode: (hydrogen bomb, atom bomb, and big explosion mixed together)

**_BOO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-M-M-M-M-M!_**

There was a loud explosion, a blinding flash of light, and all the _Dilophosaurs_ screamed in panic.

Calvin then turned a fan on, and blew all the smoke away.

Hobbes was next to him.

Dazed yet unhurt from the explosion or the _Dilophosaurs_.

"Calvin, I've had enough of the Jurassic Period." Said Hobbes.

"Well, Yeah." Agreed Calvin. "The Jurassic _is _pretty dangerous."

Calvin pulled the MTM out.

"Cretaceous Period, here we come."

"WHAT?" Hobbes screamed.

There was a loud scream of electricity, and Calvin and Hobbes were gone.


	11. The Cretaceous Period

**Chapter Eleven**

**You are currently at:** September 17, 65 million years ago

"Oh joy." Said Hobbes. "We are doomed."

"Relax, Hobbes." Calvin said. "We just need a few more Dinosaur videos and we'll go home."

Hobbes looked around.

Things looked much different than the Jurassic.

They had landed in a desert plain.

Calvin opened up the Main Menu.

A message flashed across the screen.

_**ASTEROID PRE-WARNING**_

A mass extinction shall happen due to an asteroid heading for Earth at approximately 300 miles per hour. Shall happen in three days. Bubbling waters, dying animals, big explosions, rain of fire, and total obliteration of 99 point 9 percent of life. We are all doomed. Be sure to brush your teeth, and have a nice a day.

It then switched over to the Main Menu.

"Calvin did you read that?"

"Mmm-hmm." Said Calvin. "Relax. That's three days away. We'll probably be here for two."

"_Two days?_" Hobbes yelled. "We can't stay here that long!"

"Well we're gonna, now shut up!" Replied Calvin.

Just then Hobbes whispered. "Oh great!" and the MTM beeped, and a hologram popped out.

_**APPROACHING DINOSAURS**_

_**Deinonychus**_

_Name Meaning: Terrible Claw_

_Deinonychus_ was a fast-running, two-legged (bipedal) dinosaur. This meat-eater had about 80 very sharp, curved teeth in a long, flat snout; some of the teeth were over an inch long. This predator had an s-shaped neck, arms with three-fingered clawed hands, long thin legs, and four-toed clawed feet. _Deinonychus_' head was about 7 inches long. _Deinonychus_ may have been able to run up to roughly 40 mph for long bursts. _Deinonychus_ was about 5 to 6 feet long, and have been known to be as tall as an adult human. It may have weighed about 100 to 133 pounds. It had a stiff tail that worked as a counterbalance and let it make very quick turns.

IQ: _Deinonychus _were among the smartest of all the Dinosaurs

Behavior: _Deinonychus_ along with the other Dromaeosaurids, were the smartest dinosaurs, as calculated from their brain:body weight ratio. This made them very deadly predators. _Deinonychus_ may have hunted in packs, perhaps attacking even very large animals.

Diet: Meat, moron

**Click here for more information**

"Uh oh." Calvin whispered.

Just then, a sound like a crow echoed through the forest.

"CAW! CAW! CAW! CAW! CAW!" Calvin spun around.

There, in the middle of the plain, a raptor stared at Calvin and Hobbes, and continued to make that sound.

"That's just terrific." Hobbes sighed. "Now we're gonna get eaten by some animal that's dead."

"Oh no you don't!" Calvin whipped out the MTM, and shot a blast of electricity at it.

He missed.

"Whoopsies." Calvin said.

At that very moment, three more raptors leaped from the bushes.

Do you know what Calvin did?

He released an Aerial Probe.

Hobbes was tempted to just grab the MTM away from Calvin, and go home, himself, but he was stopped when a raptor leaped at him.

Calvin and Hobbes zoomed off.

"Calvin?" Hobbes asked. "How fast can _Deinonychuses_ go?"

"Oh, somewhere around 60 to 70 miles per hour. Why do you ask?"

"I hate you." Hobbes muttered under his breath.

Calvin and Hobbes dove under a rock, and hid.

The _Deinonychus_ jumped over the rock, and continued running.

Seconds later, the Aerial Probe returned.

"That was a close one." Calvin said.

Hobbes looked around.

"Yeah, great. Now what do we do?"

"Let's check our list." Calvin said.

_Deinonychus_ CHECK

_Tyrannosaurus Rex_

_Triceratops_

_Anatosaurus_

_Ankylosaurus_

"See there, Hobbes?" Calvin asked. "We have less to worry about, this time. We just need to get these last four, and we're done!"

"If you think I'm going to stand in front of a T. Rex, and take pictures, then you must be some kind lunatic."

Calvin didn't know how to reply, so he just spat, "Same to you, bub!"

Calvin went over the list, and decided to go after _Triceratops_, first.

"What happens if it attacks us?" Hobbes asked.

"Then our videos will be more interesting." Calvin replied.

"Bye, bye."

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Darn."

"Alright." Calvin said. "_Triceratops _usually hang out in plains, next to dense forests."

"How come?"

"Because... uh... Because they do, Hobbes. They do it because they do it. If they didn't, then they wouldn't."

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"Alright." He said. "Only one problem; We're in the middle of a barren desert. Nothing lives here except the raptors. And I have a problem with that."

"Oh, quite being such a weenie." Calvin said. "Look see? There's a forest now. I'll bet there's a whole herd of _Triceratops _on the other side of it!"

"Joy."

Calvin and Hobbes entered the forest.

They walked for about fifteen minutes when Calvin said, "At least _Dilophosaurs _are extinct, now, right?"

"How comforting."

They walked some more.

"Gee, I wonder what time it is, in 2006, now." Calvin wondered out loud.

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

They walked some more.

After they were beginning to get impatient with the forest, the MTM beeped, and a hologram shot out.

_**APPROACHING DINOSAUR**_

_**Iguanodon**_

_Name Meaning: Iguana Tooth_

_Iguanodon_ is a large herbivorous dinosaurs found as fossils of the Late Jurassic and Early Cretaceous periods (163 to 97.5 million years ago) in a wide area of Europe, North Africa, and eastern Asia. The _iguanodon_ was the largest, most abundant, and most widespread of all the _iguanodonts_. It was more than 30 feet long, stood 5 m tall when erect, and weighed 4 to 5 tons. The animal probably spent its time grazing while moving about on four legs, though it could also walk on two legs. The _iguanodon_'s forelimbs had unusual, five-fingered hands; the thumb projected upward perpendicular to the rest of the hand and was rigid, much like a sharp spike. The teeth were ridged and formed sloping surfaces whose grinding action could pulverize the low-growing ferns and horsetails the animal fed upon near streams and rivers.

IQ: medium intellect

Behavior: _Iguanodon _was believed to be a peaceful herbivore

Diet: Plants, dumbbell

"Give me the MTM, so I may leave." Hobbes spat.

"Relax, Hobbes. _Iguanodon _are peace loving dinosaurs." Calvin said.

"Yeah right."

"In fact, we could use _Iguanodon_ photo for our Triassic Park logo."

"Uh huh."

"Now let's see where is the guy?"

Calvin and Hobbes looked all around.

"Can't find him." Hobbes said. "That's tragic. Moving on."

"Wait, I think I heard a dinosaur sound!"

Calvin rushed off.

Since Calvin was the only way home, Hobbes had no choice but to follow.

When he reached the other side of the bush, Hobbes spotted Calvin snapping photographs with the MTM at a herd of _Iguanodon_ as they munched on their leaves.

Hobbes walked over. "I really don't like the looks of those thumb nails."

"Oh relax, we're not threatening any of them." Calvin said, taking another picture.

"Oh boy." Hobbes sighed.

He took a comic book out of Calvin's backpack, and sat down on a rock, and began reading.

Minutes went by.

Finally, Calvin slipped the MTM back into his backpack.

"I can't wait to get these photos developed." Calvin said, turning to Hobbes.

"Mmm." Said Hobbes, turning the page to his comic book.

"Give me that comic book, or I'll demolish you." Calvin said, calmly.

"M-hm." Hobbes said, handing Calvin the comic.

"OK." Calvin said, "Now all we need is..."

Suddenly one of the _Iguanodon _started making a low but loud rumble.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It boomed.

Calvin and Hobbes' heads shot up.

"What's it doing?" Hobbes asked.

"Beats me." Calvin said. "Maybe it went insane."

The other _Iguanodon _started making the sound, too, and started moving away from the trees.

Calvin and Hobbes watched.

"Weird." Calvin said. "What do you make out of this Hobbes?"

Calvin turned to his furry friend.

Hobbes had vanished.

Calvin grumbled to himself, and turned back to the _Iguanodon_.

"SCREEEECH!"

HUH?

All at once, a _Deinonychus_ leaped out of nowhere, and collided with the _Iguanodon._

"HEY!" Calvin screamed.

He whipped out his MTM.

"GO PICK ON SOMETHING YOUR OWN SIZE!"

The _Deinonychus_ looked up, and stared at Calvin.

It gave the _Iguanodon_ enough time to give it a punch on the chin, sending it flying into a tree branch.

The plant eater then leaped to its feet, and ran away.

The raptor collapsed to the ground.

Calvin started laughing at it.

"HA! And let that be a lesson to you! Go do something constructive and pick on somebody your own size!"

The raptor leaped to its feet and started lurking for Calvin.

Calvin blinked.

"Uh... no. wrong. You're quite a lot bigger than I am, and I'm sure you'll agree... GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! BAD RAPTOR! BAD! BAD!"

The raptor lifted its moon shaped claw, and leaped into the air.

_**BOOM!**_

Calvin whipped out his MTM, and quickly shot out the defense mode.

It collided with a tree.

Just then, more raptors stepped out of the bushes.

Calvin's eyes darted from side to side.

"Uuuuhh... Greetings from the future?"

The raptors started hissing, and cawing, and making fangs at Calvin.

Calvin backed up into a tree.

"You, know, I'm high in cholesterol. Did I mention that? Boy howdy. The National Security System ranked me number one above all over... uh... High Cholesterol."

The raptors ignored him, and continued to close in.

"Now would be a great time for something miraculous to happen." Calvin called out, angrily

"Oh very well."

Hobbes reached down from the tree, grabbed Calvin's shirt collar, and hoisted him into it, just as the raptors dove for him.

"Why didn't you do that sooner!" Calvin demanded.

"Well, it was quite interesting seeing you babble on like that. I actually hoped that it would go on for several minutes." Hobbes said.

"I'm so lucky to have such a caring, compassionate friend." said Calvin. "Now let's get out of here!"

"Calvin the raptors are still down there." Hobbes said.

Calvin caught himself in mid jump.

He hovered in the air for a second, flapping his arms wildly, then grabbed a tree limb.

The raptors stood around the tree, staring up at him.

Calvin climbed back into the tree on the branch opposite to Hobbes.

"Now what do we do?" Calvin asked.

"Well, the solution seems to be that we have to just sit in this tree until the raptors leave." Calvin looked down.

The raptors were still staring up at them.

"How long will that take?" Calvin asked.

"I have no idea." Hobbes said.

"Oh come on!" Calvin yelled.

"Let's just say its going to be a long day." Hobbes said, laying back on the tree limb with his hands behind his head.


	12. Ever Heard of Ornithomimus?

**Chapter Twelve**

Hours went by, as Calvin and Hobbes sat in the tree, with the raptors staring up at them, with hungry eyes.

"This isn't good." Calvin said, when morning came and the raptors were still here.

"No kidding?" Hobbes asked, sarcastically.

Calvin ignored him. "We only have one day and 16 hours before the asteroid hits Earth. And these stupid _Dromaeosauridaes_ wont leave!"

"It's amazing what six year olds can pronounce if it has something to do about dinosaurs." Hobbes said.

"We have to find some way to get out of here!" Calvin yelled.

Calvin grabbed a tree limb, and flung it at the raptors.

It bonked one of them on the head.

It ripped its head up, and growled at Calvin.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID DUMBBELLS! NO WONDER YOU'RE EXTINCT! YOU HAVE ABOUT AS MUCH CLASS AS A SACK OF PEANUTS!"

The raptors all started howling, and roaring, and hissing, and screeching.

Calvin looked up to Hobbes.

"That didn't work." Hobbes said.

"What are we going to do?" Calvin asked. "We haven't even got T. Rex! How can we open a theme park without T. Rex?"

"I've used up so many comebacks to your general public cracks that I refuse to answer your last statement." Hobbes said.

Calvin grumbled and muttered, and glared at the raptors.

"How long do you plan on standing there!" He demanded. "Don't you have a crick in your neck? _YOU'VE BEEN STARING AT ME FOR NINE SOLID HOURS!_ No cramps? Anthrax? Bird Flu? pinkeye? Southern Peru affliction?"

They stared at him.

Calvin glared at them, and turned to Hobbes.

"OK, Hobbes. Here's the plan: We'll sneak down the left side of the tree, do a whole bunch of complicated stuff, escape, and run into the sunset."

"Why don't you just use your MTM to go forward in time long enough until the leave?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin's eyes blanked out. then they came back into focus, and fixed onto Hobbes.

"Well, that would be taking the sissy way out." He said, finally.

"Mmm-hmmm." Hobbes uttered.

Calvin muttered to himself, and took the MTM out of his backpack.

_**Time Fast Forward activated**_

All at once, the MTM started making a loud humming sound.

The wind started to blow, heavily, and all at once, Fast Forward had just been hit on the VCR of life.

Hobbes watched as birds and Teradactles zoomed across the sky, Leaves shot to the ground like bullets, the raptors started vibrating wildly, and tiny rodents flew across the ground.

Calvin left time on fast forward for several seconds, then the raptors rapidly circled the tree a couple of times, then zoomed off.

Calvin hit the stop button.

The whining slowly began to get softer, the wind slowed, and things stopped moving at ninety miles per hour.

Hobbes pushed his fur down.

"Why did you program it to be so windy?" He asked, as he brushed his fur down.

"'cause it's cool." Calvin replied.

Hobbes rolled his eyes, and climbed out of the tree.

Calvin followed.

"Alright!" Calvin yelled. "Let us resume our peregrinate to the periphery of the wood!"

Calvin and Hobbes continued their march through the forest.

"Calvin, my feet hurt." Hobbes said.

"Keep going Hobbes! Just strain it! Gut it and make it hurt!"

"It does."

"Good! Great! Pain is our fuel, Hobbes! It's what drives us in this crazy business!"

"That's pretty crazy."

They continued walking.

"Don't you just hate it when people change the subject to a conversation?" Calvin necessitated.

"Not exactly." Hobbes said.

"_I_ do! I mean, why else would somebody want to talk to me? To talk _about_ me! I say if somebody changes the subject just slug him right there!"

The continued walking.

Finally, they came to the edge of the forest.

There, they found not a herd of grazing _Triceratops_, but a herd of weird two legged dinosaurs.

"What are those things?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin clicked around on the MTM, and brought up a link.

_**Ornithomimus**_

_name meaning: Bird Mimic_

_Ornithomimus_ was about 11.5 feet long. With its slender, muscular rear limbs, it was well adapted for running and is believed to have used its long, outstretched tail for balance. Like other "_ostrichdinosaurs_," _Ornithomimus_ was toothless, having beaklike jaws. Its small, thin-boned skull had an unusually large brain cavity.

IQ: kinda smart.

Behavior: no information

Diet: plants, genius.

"Where'd you get the information for this MTM?" Hobbes asked.

"I copied most of it out of a dinosaur book I got for Christmas." Calvin said.

Calvin took out the MTM, and started taking pictures of the _Ornithomimus_.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Hobbes asked, as one of the _Ornithomimus_ walked over to Hobbes, and began to sniff at him.

"You've seen these before." Calvin said.

"Yeah but where was it?" Hobbes asked.

"It was in _Jurassic Park_."

"Oh yes, now I remember. These were in that _Jurassic Park_ movie."

"Yup." Calvin said. "They appeared right before a T. Rex attack."

"I'll be leaving now." Hobbes said, turning to go.

"Oh relax, Hobbes!" Calvin yelled. "T. Rex is probably miles from here!"

At that very moment there was a roar much like that of the trumpeting of an elephant. Multiplied by a thousand.

Calvin and Hobbes froze.

"...tah." Calvin chuckled, nervously. "Well, whaddyaknow?"

At that very moment, the _Ornithomimus_ started squalling, and running off.

Calvin and Hobbes turned slowly.

The brush next to them exploded outward, and _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ himself emerged from the wreckage, in all of his terrible glory.

"Big bird." Hobbes commented.

"Don't move a muscle." Calvin whispered. "It can't see you if your don't move."

A hologram shot out of the MTM.

_Actually, that theory is out of date, and scientists decided they had better vision than that._

Calvin and Hobbes stared at the message.

"Well, that's a spirit breaker." Hobbes said.

The _Tyrannosaurus_ drew its head back, and let out a terrible roar.

"**_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**" Calvin and Hobbes screamed, and they zoomed off, the deadly dinosaur right on their tails.

Calvin and Hobbes were going so fast, they soon caught up with the _Ornithomimus_.

Ducking among the long necked birds, Calvin and Hobbes tried to avoid _Tyrannosaurus_.

_Tyrannosaurus_ could run at a good thirty miles per hour, but that speed wouldn't help him find the time travelers in the sea of _Ornithomimimus_.

Calvin grabbed onto one of the _Ornithomimimus_' necks, and instructed Hobbes to do the same.

While the _Ornithomimimus_ ran, Calvin and Hobbes hung on.

_Tyrannosaurs _eventually gave up the chase, and went back into the forest, growling.

"Well that was close." Calvin sighed.

"Don't relax yet." Hobbes said, flinging himself onto the _Ornithomimimus_' back. "We have more company."

Calvin climbed onto the _Ornithomimimus_' back, and looked around.

"I don't see anythu..." He stopped.

The raptors were back.

The _Deinonychus_ were tilted slightly as they ran, and they made perfect sharp turns, as the pack stirred up a dust storm, and closed in over the _Ornithomimimus_.

"YIKES!" Calvin screamed. "RUN GRASS EATER! RUN!"

Calvin leaned forward, and the _Ornithomimimus_ started going faster.

The raptors started snapping at the _Ornithomimimus_' legs, as the chase went on.

"This is odd." Hobbes thought out loud.

He studied the raptors. Several times, they could've jumped the _Ornithomimimus_. But they didn't.

"Hmmmm, They must only want to attack the old or weak." Hobbes finally decided.

"ONWARD NECKY!" Calvin bellowed, interrupting Hobbes' thoughts.

The raptors continued chasing the _Ornithomimimus_.

Hobbes then realized that they were chasing them from both sides.

"_Almost as if they're herding them_." Hobbes thought.

Suddenly, a raptor leaped from the bushes, and attacked, moon claw upward.

"YAAAIKES!" Calvin screamed, yanking the _Ornithomimimus_' neck, and causing him to swerve.

"They _are_ herding them!" Hobbes yelled. "They _are_ intelligent!"

"Big surprise, Hobbes!" Calvin spat.

"How are we going to get away from these things?" Hobbes asked.

"Observe." Calvin said, scientifically.

Calvin tapped his _Ornithomimimus_ on the right side of the neck.

The _Ornithomimimus_ went in that direction.

"Hmmm, well trained." Hobbes said.

"All we have to do, is steer these two things out of the herd! Since the raptors are following the herd, we can escape."

"Calvin, that's just what they want me to do!" Hobbes yelled. "They're waiting for one of them to get separated from the herd!"

"Oh, yeah." Calvin considered. "OK, forget I said that. Let's just hop off of necky, here, and run into the woods."

"Calvin's that'll be no different than the last thing you wanted to do." Hobbes said.

"Oh." Calvin said, scowling. "Well, then, I guess it's time to get out the trusty MTM!"

Calvin pulled his MTM out of his backpack.

A holographic keyboard shot up. Calvin started pushing keys.

W-H-A-T D-O W-E D-O N-O-W-?

Calvin hit enter and waited for a response. It came.

_The answer to The Riddle of Life is... potato soup_

Great.

Calvin put the MTM away, and turned to Hobbes.

"Hobbes, I'm afraid we're going to have to go through this mission without computer intelligence." He called.

"I can not begin to tell you how heart broken I am." Hobbes replied.

And so, Calvin put his plan on escaping the raptors into action.

If you want to know what it was, you're going to have to keep reading.


	13. Onward to the lake!

**Chapter Thirteen**

The raptors continued to close in. Every now and then, a new one would leap from the bushes, and scare the _Ornithomimus_ into turning, and heading for the trap that the raptors had so cleverly devised.

And Calvin and Hobbes were riding the two leading _Ornithomimuses_.

"What do we do, now?" Hobbes asked.

"Watch!" Calvin grinned.

He took a small spherical yellow object with a red button on top out of his pocket.

"I brought my Time Pauser!" He called. "We're saved!"

"Oh terrific." Hobbes said. "We escaped one danger just to fall victim to another."

Calvin reached into his pocket, and pulled out another object. This object was new. It was a small chrome colored medallion.

"Here Hobbes! Catch!"

Calvin threw the disc at Hobbes, and Hobbes caught it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a prototype for another one of my inventions." Calvin called. "However, it's can't be fully introduced until the Thanksgiving special has aired on our television show."

"That gives us something to look forward to." Hobbes said, rolling his eyes.

Calvin hit the button on the Time Pauser.

_**BOOM!**_

The white shockwave that shot out from the Time Pauser traveled out, but didn't hit Hobbes. So Hobbes and his _Ornithomimus_ fell into Time Stop along with Calvin and _his_ _Ornithomimus_.

The boom panicked the _Ornithomimuses_, and they ran even faster, unaware that their herd and the raptors had suddenly frozen in mid step.

Calvin steered the _Ornithomimus_ into the woods, past two raptors lying in wait for the herd, and onward into the forest.

Hobbes followed.

After Calvin and Hobbes had gotten a good mile between them and the raptors, Calvin started time back up, bringing him, Hobbes and the two _Ornithomimuses_ back into time.

"Hobbes throw me that prototype!" Calvin called.

Hobbes tossed the disc at Calvin.

Calvin caught it, and put it away into his pack.

"Alright." Calvin said. "We can get off these guys, now."

Calvin climbed off of the _Ornithomimus_. Hobbes followed suit.

"Alright." Calvin said. "I'm pretty sure the raptor's plans failed."

"How come?" Hobbes asked.

"Well, the shock of two of the _Ornithomimuses_ vanishing. I'm sure that sent them running."

Calvin turned to the two _Ornithomimuses_.

"They should be able to find their herd. It can't be very far from here." he said.

"Alright." Hobbes said. "Can we go home, now?"

"We haven't gotten any pictures of T. Rex!" Calvin yelled. "We still have to do _that_ ya know!"

"No comment." Hobbes said, turning to the audience.

"Come on!" Calvin yelled. "We have one day to examine the wildlife until the meteorite strikes the Earth and kills everything off!"

Hobbes looked at the sky.

"What _time_ will the meteor hit, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Five o'clock." Calvin said.

"Mmm-hmm." Hobbes said. "What time is it?"

Calvin checked his watch.

"It's eleven in the morning." He said.

"Alright." Hobbes said. "At four forty five, tomorrow, I want to leave here, for good."

"Sounds reasonable." Calvin said. "Very well."

Calvin and Hobbes shook hands on it.

"Alrighty." Calvin said. "Now then, we were originally looking for _Triceratops_."

"Yup." Hobbes said.

"The only reason they weren't at the edge of the forest is because the raptors were there." Calvin said.

"Uh huh."

"Come on, let's go check out the water hole on the left side of the forest.

Calvin and Hobbes hiked across the dense forests looking for the water hole.

"How do you know where it is?" Hobbes asked suddenly.

Calvin's eyes blanked out.

"I don't." He said.

Hobbes made a grab for the MTM, but Calvin leapt from the way.

"Look, Hobbes, I'll just use the MTM.

Calvin went into the MTM.

_Digital Map Activated_

...Please Wait...

A light shot out of the MTM, and started scanning the immediate area.

_Preparing Map_

the light scanned Calvin, Hobbes, the trees around them, and everything else.

Calvin and Hobbes waited.

Then, the hologram changed.

It was color coded. There was a red dot in the middle of a green mass.

Calvin explained that meant that they were in the middle of the forest.

Calvin examined the map, and then spotted a lake two miles due west.

"Alright!" Calvin declared. "Let's go!"

Calvin and Hobbes turned, and started walking in the direction of the lake.

After about five minutes, they ran into more trouble.

What can one expect?

* * *

After a while, the thick brush and many trees mysteriously disappeared, after a few minutes of walking, and Calvin and Hobbes found themselves walking in clear, open terrain.

"Hmm," Calvin said. "That's odd. The forest isn't supposed to end for another mile. Where'd it go?"

"It's all over the place." Hobbes squeaked.

Calvin examined the area.

Fallen trees littered the landscape. And for once, we can blame humans.

"That's weird." Calvin observed.

He walked over to a fallen tree, and examined it.

Then he scanned it with the MTM.

Numbers flashed across the MTM's holographic screen. Then a message came up.

_This is a tree._

Calvin stared at the message.

Angrily, he retyped the orders.

The numbers flashed across the screen again. Then another message came up

_Probably in the "fallen" variety._

Calvin typed in another message.

_HOW DID IT FALL, YOU MORON!_

Numbers flashed across the screen again. Then another message came up.

_Well, why didn't you just say so?_

More numbers raced across the screen. Then one more message came on.

_The following was caused by a **Tyrannosaurus Rex**_

Hobbes stared at the message.

"Calvin?" He asked, calmly.

"Yes, Hobbes?"

"We're in T. Rex turf aren't we?"

"Yes, Hobbes."

"Mm-hmm."

"Don't worry, Hobbes." Calvin said. "T. Rex's territory has been known to cover a five mile radius. Rexy's probably over on the north side."

At that very moment, there was a loud trumpeting roar.

"Tah." Hobbes said, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Guess who's here?"

Calvin rolled his eyes around.

The sound of loud stomps filled their ears. The ground shook, and several birds sailed out of some trees.

Yep, he was getting closer.

"This trip isn't going at all as I expected it too." Calvin sighed, shaking his head.


	14. T Rex Attacks!

**Chapter Fourteen**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The ground shook on every footstep.

"RUN!" Calvin screamed.

"Run where?" Hobbes demanded, looking around. "We don't know where it's coming from!"

"INTO THE BUSHES!"

Calvin and Hobbes raced back into the dense forestry, and dove into some bushes, scattering a few lizards.

There, the two laid low, until Calvin screamed, "WHERE'S THE MTM!"

Calvin and Hobbes' eyes fell on the miniature CD player. It was lying in the middle of the plain, bouncing along at every footstep.

Calvin crouched down, into a racing position, and burst forward.

"CALVIN!" Hobbes screamed. "YOU IDIOT! NO!"

"IT'S OUR ONLY WAY HOME!" Calvin called back.

"**_GET IT, CALVIN!_**" Hobbes screamed. "**_GET IT!_** **_GET IT!_** **_GET IT!_** **_GET IT!_** **_GET IT!_** **_GET IT!_**"

Calvin raced up to the MTM, and grabbed it off the ground.

A moment to late, however.

At that very moment, over fifteen feet of predator exploded from the brush, and it's eyes fixed onto Calvin.

Calvin blinked.

The _Tyrannosaur_ roared.

"Gasp." Calvin muttered.

Then, there was a blur of red and a loud gush of wind, and Calvin vanished.

The T. Rex roared, again, and started after Calvin with its terrible eyes fixed on him.

Calvin flew into the bushes to alert Hobbes of the... Hobbes had vanished. Calvin flew out of the weeds, shall we say, and continued running for dear life.

Oh, and he released an Aerial Probe to go take pictures of the T. Rex.

Of corse.

The T Rex stomped through the forest, roaring, and keeping his gaze locked on Calvin.

Uh oh.

The Rex was gaining.

Calvin frantically grabbed the MTM.

_Welcome to the MTM Hypercube. Please stick your hand in here, and pull something out._

Calvin twiddled his fingers, then shoved his hand into the MTM's storage box.

He pulled out... hmmm... a pair of shoes.

Calvin quickly put the MTM away, and started to kick his red sneakers off.

When he got them off, he flung them at T. Rex.

They bounced off his nose.

However, the impact of the shoes was enough to cause T. Rex to stop, shake his head, and sneeze.

That was enough time.

Calvin quickly slipped the shoes on, strapped them on, and flipped a switch, causing it to hum, and have several lights come on.

Calvin leaped back up, and started running off, again.

Finally, T. Rex stopped sneezing, and started chasing Calvin again.

Calvin pumped his arms and waited for... ah yes... all at once, trees and bushes were shooting past Calvin like crazy.

Calvin made sharp turns, and quick maneuvers as T Rex started to fall behind.

Calvin looked behind him to see Rexy disappear behind the hill.

Calvin chuckled, and...

CRASH!

Have you ever tried to look behind your shoulders, while running at ninety miles per hour in a forest filled with trees? Don't do it.

Calvin found himself lying on his back, and he began seeing checkers, and stars and little pink elephants with umbrellas.

He sat up, and stared at the stupid tree in front of him.

Calvin started putting several curses on the tree. Then he stood up, and tried to keep himself from falling over.

He was very dizzy, don't you see, and he felt it very hard to stand up.

And so, he limped, staggered and floundered across the forest, until he came Hobbes' last known location.

There, he started calling for him.

"HOBBES! HO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-BBES! GET OVER HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Hobbes finally climbed down from a tree he was in, and walked over to Calvin.

"Oh, hi, Calvin." He said. "Where'd the T. Rex go?"

"That's not important, right now." Calvin spat. "The important point is that you abandoned me, when we were in a red alert situation! You oughta be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah I am. Because I felt more like I did then, than I do, right now."

"What?"

"I said, I felt more like I did then, than I do, right now."

"Oh. Yes, of corse."

Calvin's eyes blanked out.

"I seemed to have lost my train of thought."

"The color red and abandoned towns."

"Shut up, Hobbes."

Calvin thought for a few minutes, then it returned to him.

"_NOW_ I remember!" He yelled. "Before T. Rex so rudely interrupted us, we were looking for _Triceratops_!"

"Hmm, yes."

"Well, COME ON! Do you think we have _all day!_"

And so, Calvin and Hobbes continued their search for _Triceratops_.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, they finally reached the lake.

Can you guess what they found?

Water.

But nothing else. No _Triceratops_.

That made Calvin angry.

"I don't understand it!" he yelled. "They were supposed to be _right here!_"

"Huh." Hobbes said, scratching his head, and looking out over the lake.

"I TAKE THIS AS A PERSONAL INSULT!"

Calvin spent the next few minutes fuming, griping, complaining, screaming, yelling, throwing his arms in all directions, banging his head against a tree, yelling some more, and running around in circles.

Hobbes watched.

"Calvin," He said. "It's just a animal photo."

Calvin muttered and grumbled, and turned away.

Finally, he calmed down, and they continued their search.

However, Calvin now had a headache. Caused, no doubt, by Calvin banging his head against the tree.

It was causing him much pain.

"Ooooh." Calvin moaned, rubbing his head. "Ya know, Hobbes, all trees should be equipped with signs that say, 'don't bang your head against this thing, no matter how much you hate camera shy dinosaurs, because you'll fracture your skull, and the tree will never feel a thing'."

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

They continued walking.

"So, where are we going to look for _Triceratops_, now?"

"We're trying the lake on the other side of the mountain." Calvin said.

"Wait, a minute, we're climbing over a mountain?"

"Just a small one, don't worry. The thing I'm worried about is that there's a tar pit across the mountain. They usually give off carbon dioxide this time of year."

"Carbon dioxide?" Hobbes asked. "As in, that stuff that's heavier than air, and suffocates you if you breath the slightest bit of it?"

"That's the one."

"Give me that Time Machine, now."

"Oh relax, Hobbes." Calvin said, "You think I didn't prepare for that?"

Calvin clicked about the MTM for a minute, then, a couple of white suits fell out.

They hadhelmets with glass openings, green gloves, and black boots.

Calvin slipped his on, and screwed on his helmet.

Hobbes sighed, and put on the suit himself.

"OK, Hobbes." Calvin said, over a radio in the helmet. "Let's test the suits out. They're voice activated so just repeat after me."

"Uh huh."

"Gravitation boots."

Calvin lifted into the air, and started hovering three feet above the ground.

Hobbes followed suit.

"Fire hands."

Fire blasted out of Calvin's gloves like a flamethrower.

Hobbes did the same.

"Voice amplifier."

Calvin cleared his throat, and whispered the tiniest of sounds.

"peep."

It was immediately increased.

"**_PEEP!_**"

Hobbes skipped that one.

"Alright, Hobbes. The suit's work fine." Calvin said, dusting them off. "I was going to add in a voice changer, but I didn't have room."

"What would we do with a voice changer?" Hobbes asked.

"I dunno. Make our voices sound different, I guess."

Hobbes' eyes squeezed shut.

"Alright, Hobbes." Calvin said. "Let's go!"

"What if their _aren't_ any _Triceratops_ at this lake, Calvin?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin's eyes blanked out.

"We'll deal with that bridge when we come to it, Hobbes." He said, finally.

Hobbes sighed, and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Oh boy." He muttered.

And so, Calvin and Hobbes began the climb up the mountain.

About half way up, something very interesting happened.

Something dangerous.

You'll see.

But you're going to have to keep reading.


	15. Raptors on the Rock Slide

**Chapter Fifteen**

About half way up the mountain, Calvin and Hobbes had walked right into the middle of an area with white clouds over the ground.

There were tar pits everywhere, and the white cloud was obviously carbon dioxide.

Calvin turned a grin onto Hobbes.

"See, Hobbes?" Calvin told him over the radio. "I _am_ prepared for anything!"

Hobbes gave him a bewildered stare, and didn't answer.

"However..." Calvin said. "We had better hurry up, and get out of here."

"Why?" Hobbes asked. "How much oxygen is in this helmet?"

"It's not air, we need to worry about, Hobbes." Calvin said. "when dinosaurs roam into clouds of this stuff, they suffocate, and die. This is the perfect feeding ground for predators."

Hobbes blinked

"Calvin, the predators would suffocate too." Hobbes said.

Calvin turned a stare onto Hobbes.

"I'm talking about predators that can stand _above_ the carbon dioxide clouds." He said, darkly.

Hobbes licked his lips, and hurriedly caught up with Calvin.

They continued walking up the mountain.

"Worst of all." Calvin said. "My MTM doesn't work in non oxygen environments. Which means we're perfect, unarmed targets for anything around us."

Hobbes turned a sharp glare onto Calvin.

"Would you please shut up?" Hobbes asked. "Any more bad news, and I'm turning my radio off."

Calvin and Hobbes continued walking through the deadly mist.

Finally, after much climbing, they reached the summit of the mountain, and they could see out for miles.

"_ALRIGHT!_" Calvin said. "Hobbes, there's the lake! And I see a herd of... something over there. Let's go check it out!"

Calvin looked downward to what he and Hobbes were about to climb down.

His grin faded.

"Oops." He said.

Hobbes' eyes shot at Calvin like bullets.

"What do you mean, 'oops'? What did you do now?"

Calvin pointed downward.

Hobbes looked down.

He saw, uh, a rock slide, several steep cliffs, and more tar pits with carbon dioxide.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Hobbes yelled.

They stared at the way down, for several minutes.

"Well," Calvin said, finally. "We better go, now."

"It's steep."

"Yes, it is."

"It's dangerous."

"Perhaps a smidgin."

"It's jeopardizing my physical health and well being."

"Oh quit being such a weenie." Calvin said. "We'll be fine"

"I'll bet."

Calvin and Hobbes slowly started down the mountain.

Calvin propped his foot against a rock, and turned to Hobbes.

"OK, Hobbes," He said. "Let's make sure we don't step on any loose rocks. It might cause a rock slide."

"Of corse."

Calvin and Hobbes slowly climbed downward, avoiding the tar pits, and trying to step on sturdy rocks.

Some of the rocks were pretty big, though.

And every now and again, Calvin and Hobbes got blocked, and had to find another safe route to go down.

However things got better.

The tar pits ended, and the carbon dioxide got thinner.

However, Calvin and Hobbes kept their suits on, just in case.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of climbing, Calvin and Hobbes paused for a breather.

"How much further?" Calvin gasped.

"I'd say about two miles to the next three inch long stretch of grass before the rock slide continues." Hobbes said.

Calvin continued panting.

"Hobbes, this is ridiculous."

"I could have told you that."

"I'm completely out of energy! I can't go downward for another two miles!"

"Uh huh."

"Do you think we could make it a little farther, though?"

"No idea."

"Me too. Well, we might at well try and continue our march, what do you say?"

"Uh huh. There's a raptor staring at us."

"Exactly." Calvin said. "This is a totally insane quest and... what did you just say?"

"When?"

"Right now, you tuna!"

"Well, let me think here. I don't remember."

"Think Hobbes! Rummage through your record of memories, and pull out the answer!"

"Well, OK. Let me think here."

He thought.

Calvin stood there, waiting impatiently.

"Something about birds." Calvin said.

"Birds. _birds_. Birds? Birds. Birds! Birds?"

"Predatory birds."

"Predatory birds... hmmm."

"Raptors."

"Raptors? Hmmm. Oh yeah, now I remember. There's a raptor standing on that rock behind you. He's staring at us. And I think he's going to eat us for supper."

Calvin stared at Hobbes.

He didn't know if he laugh or give Hobbes a tongue lashing for interrupting him.

He decided on the tongue lashing.

"Hobbes, did your mother ever tell you that it's rude and uncouth to butt into other people's lectures?"

"Yes. But you weren't..."

"Let me finish." Calvin said. "First of all, raptors do not come onto rock slides, Hobbes. They stay in wide open terrain where they can run their prey down, more easily."

"Yeah but..."

"Shut up. Second of all, at this time of day, the raptors would be eating _lunch_,not supper. So your testimony already has another leak!"

"Calvin, they're getting closer."

"Shut up. I'm not finished. And third of all, you said, raptor. not raptors. Hobbes, raptors roam in packs. therefore, following simple logic, one would say the plural of raptor, and thus acquire a true statement. Do you see a whole bunch of raptors or just one?"

"No, there's just two. and they're getting closer."

"So there you have it." Calvin said. "You are hallucinating and seeing things, and now we can move on."

"But Calvin..."

"Hush."

Calvin and Hobbes continued down the rock slide.

Hobbes was moaning and groaning, but Calvin ignored him.

It was then that Calvin became aware that Hobbes was walking heavier than usual.

It sounded like there were three people behind Calvin instead of one.

It started getting annoying.

"Good grief, Hobbes! Pick up your feet!" Calvin yelled.

"Calvin..." Hobbes whimpered.

"I don't want any excuses." Calvin said. "Just walk."

They continued walking.

Calvin still heard three sets of footsteps.

Calvin stopped.

The footsteps stopped.

"Hobbes, your still not picking up your feet."

"_Calvin!_" Hobbes whispered.

"Shush. continuing our march."

They continued walking.

Hobbes was still shuffling his feet.

Calvin stopped.

Hobbes stopped.

The heavy footsteps continued. Then stopped.

Calvin rolled his eyes around.

"Hmmm, Hobbes. I'm beginning to pick up those footsteps you mentioned."

"Yeah. They're raptors. And they're still following us."

"There are no raptors, Hobbes. The so called raptors were a figment of your imagin..."

"CALVIN!" Hobbes yelled, nervously.

"What?"

"Look behind you!"

"Fine, I'll look behind my shoulder, and thus prove..."

_**HUH!**_

Hobbes was standing in the middle of a rock.

Behind him were... uh... raptor resembling creatures.

They looked somewhat like raptors.

A lot like raptors, actually and...

Sharp teeth?

The raptor like creatures had pretty sharp teeth and...

A moon shaped claw on the end of each foot.

Huh.

Calvin's eye went from one raptor like creature to the other.

Then his eyes fixed on Hobbes.

"Hobbes," He whispered. "I don't want to alarm you, but I think we've stumbled into a nest of raptors."

"I know." Hobbes said. "That's what _I_ said. But you said raptors didn't come onto rock slides."

"I never said that, Hobbes." Calvin said. "I was misquoted. What I really meant was, uh, Hobbes, those teeth are pretty sharp, and I'm beginning to feel my second wind, how about you?"

"Yes."

"How fast do you think we can run on these rocks?"

"Fast."

"So do I. I'll see you at the bottom of the hill, Hobbes."

There was a blur of orange, and Hobbes vanished.

And Calvin thought that was a pretty good idea, so he followed.

The raptors started screeching, and then took off at a dead run after Calvin and Hobbes, their moon shaped claws ready for tearing.

However, just then, Hobbes leaped onto a rather large rock, causing it to come loose, and...

All at once, the deadly, bloodthirsty dinosaur carnivores had become the least of Calvin and Hobbes' troubles.


	16. Triceratops: Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Sixteen**

CRACK!

Hobbes took a sharp inhale of breath, as the rock he leaped on top of slid down the mountain for three feet.

Four feet. Several feet.

Hobbes leaped off the boulder as it rolled down the mountain, and smashed into another boulder a few feet away.

The impact sent a shockwave throughout the mountain, and caused Calvin, Hobbes, and the raptors all to collapse.

Worse still, Hobbes had cracked his helmet, leaping off the boulder, and now he couldn't see well.

Suddenly, the four noticed a rumbling.

Calvin, Hobbes, and the two raptors looked up.

Oops.

Rocks were tumbling down off the mountain. No they were boulders.

Huge boulders collided with other boulders, and soon, a genuine rock slide started to take form.

Hobbes ripped his helmet off, threw it away, and started running off away from the rock slide. Calvin followed. So did the raptors.

The raptors tore past Calvin and Hobbes, no longer taking interest in them, and leaped and jumped off the rocks.

Calvin and Hobbes were left behind.

Calvin and Hobbes couldn't leap like raptors, so they watched, helplessly, as the raptors escaped.

Calvin looked behind his shoulder.

YIKES!

He turned back around, and started running faster. Jumping over rocks, and boulders.

The rocks began closing in. Calvin and Hobbes couldn't escape it.

Suddenly, and at the worst of times, Calvin and Hobbes collided with each other.

They bounced off each other, and... gulp... fell to the ground.

Hobbes fell into a gap between two rocks, and Calvin and the MTM were pelted into a hole in the rocks.

Pretty convenient, huh?

However, when Calvin fell in, he... YIKES! Took a pretty nasty blow to the MTM on a rock.

The MTM made a beep sound as it crashed into the rock, then Calvin fell into the hole with it.

BOOM! CRASH! BANG! FOOM! CREEEEESH! ZEEEK! ZOOOOK!

Calvin and Hobbes covered their ears as the rock slide collapsed on top of them.

Then, silence.

Calvin opened one eye.

Then he opened the other.

Hmmm.

He appeared to be trapped underneath a... well, a solid wall of rock.

Calvin kicked at the rock in front of him... No good.

Then he tried calling for Hobbes.

"HOBBES! HO-O-O-O-HOBBES! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Calvin waited for a reply.

It came. As a moan.

"OOOH! THE PAIN!"

"How ya doing, pal!" Calvin called.

"Terrible!" Hobbes screamed. "I can't feel my left back leg. I think it's cut off."

"Holy smokes!" Calvin yelled. "do you see any blood?"

"Well, I see dirt, rocks, and pebbles."

"I know, but blood, do you see any blood? If your leg had been cut off you would notice some blood."

"How much?"

"I'm not sure. A quart? A gallon?"

"I don't see that much."

"Okay, how about pint?"

"Nope."

"Alright how about a cup?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then, "Oh my gosh, Calvin! There's a cup!"

"This is worst than I thought, Hobbes. It appears you've been maimed by the vampire boulders! Your life will never be the same, again!"

"Yeah, and it was never the same to begin with."

"What?"

"Every day's always been different. And now it's going to be _worse!_"

"Hmmm, yes, of corse. You'll have to make many adjustments, Hobbes. Life without a leg is legless in many ways."

"Oh my gosh! I won't be able to limp anymore!"

"That's true." Calvin nodded. "You know the old saying: A three legged tiger never limps."

"I've never heard that one."

"Actually, I made it up, but it's true. Think of it, Hobbes. How could a three legged tiger limp? I think it's impossible."

"Yeah," Hobbes said. "And any leg that had three tigers would sure get tired."

"Exactly!" Calvin said. "The sheer mathematics of it... hmmm, I seem to have lost my train of thought."

"Railroad tracks?"

"What?"

"You were talking about trains and trains always leave tracks."

Calvin blinked.

"I was _not_ talking about trains. I said I had lost my train of thought."

"You mean you lost track of what you were saying?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes, that's another way of putting it, I suppose."

"That's what I said."

"That is _not_ what you said!" Calvin spat.

"No kidding?" Hobbes asked. "What did I say?"

"I don't know what you said! I've lost my track of trainless thought and... Shut up, Hobbes, and let me think."

It took Calvin a few seconds to remember what they were talking about.

"Oh yes, we were discussing your former leg. You had just lost it in the avalanche."

"Yeah, good old leg. I'll sure miss that limp. We've been together all these years."

"Like losing a friend, I suppose." Calvin said.

"Yeah, it's kinda sad. I even had a name for it. I called it George."

"You called your limp George?" Calvin said, his mouth dropping open.

"Yeah, I named him after Abraham Lincoln."

"He was a great American."

"Yeah. He was the best limp I ever had."

At that very moment, Calvin spotted something among rocks and boulders.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at it.

It appeared to be a cup. a coffee cup.

Interesting. What the heck was a coffee cup doing in a rock slide in the Late Cretac...

Oh.

OK, here's the deal. When Calvin had leaped into the hole and had bumped the MTM on the rock, its hypercube had malfunctioned and a cup had fell out, and had landed in the hole with him and Hobbes.

Calvin turned a glare in the direction of Hobbes' voice.

"Hobbes," He said. "At some point of this conversation, we were talking about blood from your severed leg. I asked if you could see a cup, and what did you say?"

"I don't remember."

"You said yes. Now, can you show me this cup of blood?"

"Oh, it wasn't a cup of blood, it was just a cup. Seem it's right over there. And it's a coffee cup."

Calvin gave Hobbes a withering glare.

"Count your legs, Hobbes. And you'll discover that all four are attached."

"One. Two. Three. Four. Oh my gosh, Calvin! I have my leg back, and my limp, too! Thanks Calvin, I sure am grateful!"

Calvin stared at Hobbes through the darkness.

He was so happy.

Calvin didn't have the heart to tell him that he might be insane.

* * *

Soon they decided to turn to the task at hand: getting out of the rock slide. 

Calvin used the laser in the MTM, and burnt a hole through the rock, and they were able to climb out, into the blinding sunlight.

Not needing them anymore, Calvin and Hobbes took off their suits, and stored them into the MTM.

Calvin held his hand over his eyes, and blocked the sun out.

"Well, look at that." Calvin said to Hobbes. "There's the lake! And sure enough, there's a _Triceratops _herd down there! Oh joy!"

"Uh humm." Hobbes said, looking back up the mountain.

At that very moment, the MTM beeped, and a message shot out.

_**ASTEROID WARNING!**_

It is strongly recommended that all time travelers return to the present, IMMEDIATELY! A major environmental disaster is scheduled for tomorrow at 5:02PM. This is your final warning, buster! If you get destroyed along with all the other dinos, then it's no skin off my back!

01 day

23 hours

26 minutes

05 seconds

Calvin and Hobbes stared at the message.

Calvin typed out a reply.

_Oh yeah? Well, when the asteroid hits, I will_ _personally_ _crush you with a rock!_

The MTM didn't answer.

"Well, I put _it _in its place." Calvin announced, tucking the MTM away in his backpack. "You have to show these stupid machines whose boss, or the next thing you know, they'll start getting smart ideas."

Hobbes stared at Calvin suspiciously, wondering if he was going to keep his promise about taking him home at four forty five.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes continued their walk down the rock slide until they finally came to a plain. 

And about two hundred feet away, the _Triceratops_ herd was grazing and drinking water.

Calvin took out the MTM and started rolling a video clip.

"This is great Hobbes!" Calvin said. "This herd is the ultimate herd! It has babies, and bulls, and cows, and these are dinosaurs, not cows, so why the heck am I calling them cows? And they're eating grass, and drinking water, and the babies are staring at us, and the adults are growling, slightly, and the babies are honking, and the adults are suddenly making this weird moaning sound, and the babies are running for the adults, and the adults are forming a circle around the babies, and shaking their horns, and the babies are cowering in circle, and the adults are..."

Hmmmm...

Calvin looked up from the camera, and stared at the bellowing herd.

The males were shaking their horns, and the babies were honking.

Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances.

"They're forming a circle." Calvin said.

"To protect the babies." Hobbes said.

"But from what?" Calvin asked. "They're aren't any T. Rexes. And the raptors are long gone. What could they be protecting the babies from?"

"I dunno." Hobbes muttered. "Us?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hobbes. We're simply innocent bystanders. Innocently standing by, and filming their fascinating herd."

"Yeah, but they might see us as a threat." Hobbes said. "Your MTM has a red stripe on it. And your shirt is red. Maybe they're like modern day bulls."

Calvin stared at Hobbes.

"Hobbes, that's the dumbest thing you've said since the last dumb thing you said."

"Yeah." Hobbes said. "But is there any other explanation? And remember you denied that the raptors were on the rock slide."

"I did not." Calvin insisted. "I was merely misquoted."

Calvin, those adults are getting closer.

"Exactly!" Calvin yelled. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to..."

HUH?

All at once, the _Triceratops _were stomping their feet, and shaking their horns, and bellowing, kinda like a bull does when it's about to charge.

Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances.

Calvin smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"SMACK. What I meant to say was, uh Hobbes? Those _Triceratops_ kind of look like they got up on the wrong side of the bed, and maybe we should continue filming them from the, uh, top of the tree. What do you say?"

"Couldn't agree more."

"Yes, so let's just slowly back up for that tree there."

Calvin and Hobbes began backing up from the herd, who were still bellowing.

They were about five feet from the tree, and they thought that they would make it when...

Oh my gosh!

THE _TRICERATOPS_ CHARGED!


	17. In the Claws of the Raptor

**Chapter Seventeen**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Calvin and Hobbes screamed, flying up the tree, and attempting to get out of danger.

The _Triceratops_ rammed into the tree, shaking it violently.

Calvin and Hobbes clung on to top limbs for dear life, as the dinosaur rammed its horns into the tree, and bellowed.

Calvin slowly started reaching for the MTM.

He opened up the Main Menu and started pushing buttons.

_YAAAAAAH mode activated_

Slowly, a speaker extended from the MTM, and a horrible screech amplified out of it.

_**SCREEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

The _Triceratops _stopped wacking the tree, and looked around. The herd did the same.

Calvin turned the speaker from left to right as the horrible wail exploded out.

The _Tirceratops_ started bellowing.

They started backing away, looking in all directions.

Then they retreated into the forest.

Calvin chuckled, and deactivated the speaker.

"Yes siree." He said. "I knew my _Triceratops warning screech_ would come in handy someday."

Hobbes glared at Calvin.

"Is there anything that _isn't_ in that MTM?" He demanded.

"No, you've just seen the last feature." Calvin said, tucking the CD player into his backpack. "I got so bored thinking up of new abilities that I just stopped there."

Hobbes stared at Calvin, in disbelief.

After a while, he gave up trying to think of what to say to him, and just climbed out of the tree.

Calvin followed.

"Alright." Calvin said, putting a check mark on his list. "We have _Deinonychus_ done, _Triceratops_ done, and T. Rex done. That leaves _Anatosaurus, _and _Ankylosaurus_, and then we're done."

Calvin and Hobbes spent the next few hours searching for _Anatosaurus_ they then took the pictures they needed of them, and moved on to their last needed dinosaur to make the park.

By this time it was nine o'clock at night.

"Alright, Hobbes." Calvin said. "Since T. Rex has his territory in the forest, the _Triceratops_ are roosting on the perimeter of the forest, and the raptors are somewhere between the rock slide and the lake, then the _Ankylosaurus_ has to have his territory _away_ from all these other animals." He thought for a moment and studied the MTM's map. "That means their territory has to be in this plain here."

Calvin circled a small area on the map.

"Uh _huh_." Hobbes said, leaning forward, and squinting at the map.

"Alright." Calvin said, clearing the map. "We have our route planned. Are we ready to move out?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Hobbes pointed at the sky.

Calvin looked up.

A blanket of stars sprinkled the cloudless night sky.

But that wasn't all that was up there.

There were small comets zooming across it, and they were pointed towards Mexico.

Calvin looked down at Hobbes.

"What do those comets mean?" Hobbes asked.

"They're simply small fragments that have broken off of the huge Mount Everest sized meteor that's rocketing towards our planet at a speed of four hundred miles per hour." Calvin said.

"It means that the meteor is getting closer?" Hobbes asked, calmly.

"Not really." Calvin said. "It just means we have a very crumbly asteroid here."

"It means that the meteor is getting closer." Hobbes hissed, converting his question to a statement.

"Yes." Calvin said.

"You had better hold up that promise." Hobbes threatened.

"Don't worry Hobbes, we'll be out of here before the skies even darken!"

"They skies _have_ darkened." Hobbes said.

"Yeah, you're hilarious." Calvin said. "Four forty five, we're out of here. I have this all planned out, Hobbes."

Hobbes studied Calvin, then yawned.

"Alright." He said. "Let's find some kind of shelter for the night. I'm tired."

"Very well." Calvin said, tucking his MTM into his backpack. "Let's go."

Calvin and Hobbes walked up to the rock slide.

Calvin used the MTM's laser to make a small cave inside one of the boulders.

Then, after he got the sleeping bags out, Calvin propped another boulder against the opening so no raptors could get in to them.

"OK." Calvin said, opening up the MTM's nightlight mode. "I've set the alarm for 9 o'clock AM. Let's get some sleep."

Hobbes yawned, and pulled the sleeping bag over his head.

Calvin got into his own, and zipped it up.

It was very warm in the sleeping bags, and Calvin and Hobbes fell to sleep, immediately.

However, outside, in the darkness, three tall figures with long snouts, and moon shaped claws on the ends of their toes were wandering the rock slide.

They had their noses on the ground, and they were scanning the rocks for a certain scent.

"Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff... COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! HACK! HARK! KOFF! KOFF! KOFF!"

Ever inhale an entire flower that's growing on a crack in the rock?

Don't ever do it. It's very disruptive to the quiet happiness of one's nose.

The figure coughed and sputtered, and hacked the flower out, and continued looking for whatever they were looking for.

"Sniff, sniff, sniff... ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

That flower had a lot of pollen in it. That's all I'll say.

Well, the figure got over it's horrific flower terror incident, and finally, he and the other two reached the spot they were looking for.

Did I ever tell you what the figures were? Raptors.

The raptors sniffed the boulder out.

It appeared to be propped up against another boulder.

The scent was very strong now. Whatever they were looking for, was behind that rock.

Behind the rock, the sounds of loud snoring filled the air.

The raptors all exchanged glances.

Then, their incredibly intelligent minds came up with the following.

_He's trapped in the rock. We have it surrounded. Time is on our side. All we have to do is wait._

YIKES!

* * *

Morning came quickly. Or so it seemed to Calvin and Hobbes.

When nine rolled around, an alarm inside the MTM went off.

_**BRI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I--I-I-I-I-I-I-G!**_

Calvin and Hobbes shot three feet into the air, hit their heads on the rock, and collapsed back into their sleeping bags.

Calvin turned a glare onto the MTM.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled, banging his fists onto the top of the MTM.

The ringing stopped, and a message shot out.

_Thank you for hitting me for doing my job, you creep!_

Calvin blinked.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned.

"Wake up, Hobbes. It's morning."

Hobbes was still half alseep.

"Snork murkle, how could it be boring, already, it's still wark out. tuna fish sandwich snorkle."

"Hobbes..." Calvin said. "The raptors are behind you!"

That got Hobbes' attention.

His eyes popped open, he yelped, and he seemed perfectly awake once more.

"HELP! MURDER! MAYDAY! THE RAPTORS ARE COMING! OH MY LEG!"

Calvin gave Hobbes a grin.

"Hobbes, there are no raptors." He grinned.

"You said there were." Hobbes snarled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I said that to simply wake you up." Calvin said. "There are no raptors believe me. Now, let's get moving."

Calvin piled the sleeping bags back into the MTM.

"Can't we have breakfast first?" Hobbes yawned.

"Sure. What kind of sandwich do you want? Marshmallow and peanut butter, or Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs and mayo?"

"I'll pass on breakfast, I'm not all that hungry."

"OK, then, let's laser our way out of this rock, and go. We have eight hours to get that last dino and leave."

Calvin took the MTM, and turned the laser on.

He began cutting his way through the rock.

When he had finally cut a big enough hole, he and Hobbes climbed out of their camp, and into the blinding morning sunlight.

"OK." Calvin said. "Let's move out."

Calvin and Hobbes climbed off the rock slide, and onto the grassy plain.

The lake was on the other side of a small hill in front of them.

They began climbing it, and finally came to the top.

When they reached the top, they saw the lake at the bottom.

He only saw one dinosaur there. It was a lone _Triceratops_ drinking.

Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other.

"Boy." Calvin said. "Finding this _Ankylosaurus_ may be harder than I thought."

They started down the hill.

Just then, they spotted something in the bushes.

They stared at it.

There was a pair of eyes staring out at them.

Raptor eyes.

Calvin and Hobbes both froze.

They gawked at the predator in front of them.

"Hobbes." Calvin whispered. "We're in trouble."

"I've noticed."

"This raptor isn't going to attack."

"That's nice."

"It's used as a distraction as the other members of the pack attack us from the sides."

"That's a spirt breaker."

"On three we run around in circles, scream like a couple of loons, and completely forget to use the MTM on them."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"One... two... two and a half... two and a third...two and a fourth... two and a fifth... THREE!"

Calvin and Hobbes jumped fifty feet into the air, started running around in circles, and finally ran off in a straight line.

The raptors all screeched, leaped from the bushes, and started the chase.

Calvin and Hobbes flew down the hill, tripped on a rock, and fell into the water.

In the process, the strap on Calvin's backpack snapped, and it fell to the ground, at the edge of the lake.

The raptors rushed up to the edge of the lake, and glared at Calvin and Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes floated at the surface, awkwardly, and stared at the raptor with wide unblinking eyes.

Then the raptor's attention drifted down to the... uh oh... backpack on the ground.

One of the carnivores sniffed it.

Then it grabbed it up in its jaws, and lifted up.

"HEY!" Calvin screamed. "THAT'S MINE!"

The raptors all gave Calvin a blank stare.

Then, they all ran off, with the backpack in their jaws.

Calvin and Hobbes watched, helplessly.

There was a moment of silence.

"You had the MTM in there, didn't you?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes."

"Mmm-hmmm."

And as if this wasn't bad enough, the skies had started to fill up with comets zooming across it.

The end of the Mesozoic Era was drawing nearer.

_Swing123: PLEASE LEAVE SOME COMMENTS! Please! I want to know how I'm doing! _


	18. Back to the Rock Slide

**Chapter Eighteen**

Calvin and Hobbes climbed out of the lake, and dried themselves off.

Hobbes gave Calvin a glare.

"Why did you put the MTM in your backpack?" He asked.

"Where else was I going to put it?"

"We have only six hours to get out of here, Calvin!" Hobbes yelled. "AND THE RAPTORS HAVE OUR TIME MACHINE!"

"Hobbes, relax. This isn't the time to panic."

"_THIS IS THE **PERFECT**_ _TIME TO PANIC!_" Hobbes screamed.

"Look, all we have to do is get the MTM back from the raptors." Calvin said.

"Yeah, right." Hobbes said. "It's in the middle of raptor _territory_ Calvin! I'd rather face off with T. Rex than a raptor."

"Here's your chance." Calvin whispered, pointing behind Hobbes.

"Perfect timing, Rex." Hobbes muttered.

At that very moment a terrible roar cut through Calvin and Hobbes' conversation.

"BACK IN THE WATER!" Calvin screamed.

Calvin and Hobbes dove into the water as the T. Rex walked up it.

Calvin and Hobbes swam into the middle of the lake, and there they floated.

The T. Rex, however, took no notice of them.

Instead, he simply lapped up the water in front of him.

Calvin and Hobbes watched.

The T. Rex lifted his head, and glared at the two.

Calvin and Hobbes stared at him.

The T. Rex stood up, and sniffed the air.

Then he turned, and walked away.

Calvin and Hobbes continued to float in the middle of the lake.

"Must not be supper time, yet." Calvin decided.

Hobbes threw water into Calvin's eyes.

After they finally reached the edge of the lake, again, they started planning how they were going to get the MTM back.

"Alright." Calvin said, drawing a map in the dirt. "This is the raptor territory. The backpack has to be around here, somewhere."

"Uh huh."

"All we have to do, is locate the raptor who has my backpack, follow him until he drops it, then grab it away."

"Yeah, but where is the raptor?" Hobbes asked.

"Fortunately, I've installed a tracking device on the MTM." Calvin grinned.

"Great!" Hobbes said, with a spark of hope.

"Unfortunately, the tracking device was in the backpack, too." Calvin said.

"Great." Hobbes muttered, with a less enthusiastic tone.

"Don't worry, Hobbes, We'll find the raptor."

Calvin stood up.

"Let's go to their territory in that desert plain."

Hobbes sighed, and stood up.

"Calvin, that plain is on the other side of the mountain."

"Exactly."

"I hate you."

They were about to set off, when Hobbes suddenly said, "Wait a minute, Calvin."

Calvin stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"The raptors are following us." Hobbes said. "We've been attacked so many times by the same pack. It's not a coincidence."

"That's absurd." Calvin said. "In the first place..."

Calvin paused.

He thought back to yesterday when they first came.

At the desert, they were attacked by raptors.

In the forest, they were attacked by raptors again.

At the rock slide, they were attacked by raptors again.

And finally they were attacked again, that morning.

Calvin licked his lips, and looked around.

"Hobbes," he whispered. "I don't want to alarm you, but I think that the raptors are following us."

"That's what I said."

"No it's what I said," Calvin spat. "And stop putting words in mouth, Hobbes. We'll both know that you played a small but tiny role in uncovering the solution. Don't you get it, Hobbes? The raptors are _following_ us!"

"Gosh, I never would of thought of that."

"It makes perfect sense!" Calvin yelled. "It couldn't be a coincidence that we've been attacked on all these occasions! THE RAPTORS HAVE THIS PLANNED OUT!"

"Yalp." Hobbes said.

"And unless I'm badly mistaken, Hobbes, they are watching us even as we speak."

"I think your badly mistaken." Hobbes said. "The raptors are on the rock slide."

Calvin looked up.

Sure enough, The raptors that had just attacked Calvin and Hobbes were climbing up the rock slide towards the summit. And a flash of blue indicated that they still had the backpack.

"We have them pinned, Hobbes!" Calvin grinned. "Let's go get my backpack, back!"

"Don't you think this is suspicious?" Hobbes asked. "Why do they have such great interest in this backpack? And why are they on the rock slide? They're supposed to _avoid_ that kind of terrain."

"I dunno, maybe they're just stupid, come on!"

Calvin rushed off towards the raptors.

"Wait!" Hobbes yelled. "Don't we have a plan! We can't just run up to them, and take the pack away from them!"

"You have a point." Calvin considered. "Hmmm, Now how are we going to get the pack back?"

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes had snuck up to the very top of the mountain, and had successfully beat the raptors to the top.

Calvin pulled out a grey cloth from his pocket, and threw it over him and Hobbes, causing them to resemble a rock.

The first raptor came up to the top of the mountain.

He stopped next to the cloth Calvin and Hobbes were under.

He took, uh oh, deep air samples through his nose.

If the wind was pointing to the west, then Calvin and Hobbes would've been toast, because those raptors had noses like you wouldn't believe.

Luckily for them, the wind was pointing east, and the raptor didn't pick up the sent.

Then the next raptor came up.

Then the third one came up.

However, the fourth one remained on the rock slide.

Soon, though, he came up. But he was backpackless.

Calvin almost gasped, but Hobbes caught him.

The raptors then split up, dove into bushes, and out of sight.

Calvin threw the cloth off.

He muttered and grumbled something about "lazy raptors can't carry something up the stupid hill" and tucked the cloth back into his pocket.

"Very well." Calvin growled. "Let's go back down the rock slide, and retrieve the stupid pack. It has to be down there, somewhere."

Calvin started down the mountain, again.

Hobbes looked around in all directions, then followed.

Calvin walked down the rock slide, passing rocks, and looking for the pack.

"Man this place is huge!" Calvin spat. "Where _is_ that stupid thing!"

Suddenly, Calvin caught some blue in the corner of his eyes.

He spun around, and spotted the backpack.

Only it was over a billion rocks away.

"Hobbes!" Calvin called. "I found the pack!"

Hobbes walked over to Calvin, squinted his eyes, and put his paw above his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"That?" Hobbes asked. "Way over there? You've got to be kidding me."

"Look Hobbes, we have five and a half hours to get the photos we need and then get out here. We can either go get the backpack, now, or wait for the molten rock to begin pelting us from the skies. Which one shall we choose?"

Hobbes gave Calvin a glare.

"Why do you have to force me to come on these stupid suicide missions with you?" He demanded.

Calvin and Hobbes began their climb.

They had to maneuver past boulders and rocks, until they finally reached the boulder with the backpack on it.

There was just one problem.

The boulder was several feet high, and perhaps even higher than Calvin and Hobbes of each other.

They stared at the top of the boulder.

Then, they stared at each other.

"Raptors can sure jump high, can't they?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes' eyes slammed shut.

Calvin and Hobbes spent twenty minutes stacking rocks and boulders on top of each other, until they finally had a stack tall enough to reach the rock.

The real question was, Was it stable?

Calvin and Hobbes stared at the whimsical structure before them.

Then they stared at each other.

"You first." Hobbes said.

Calvin looked offended.

"ME!" He screamed. "Why do _I _have to do it first?"

Hobbes poked Calvin in the chest.

"Because it was your dumb idea to come to this time era in the first place." he snarled, showing his teeth. "Move!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Calvin muttered and grumbled, and turned to the stack of rocks.

He started to climb up it.

Hobbes watched, with his hands behind his back.

"HA!" Calvin called, down at Hobbes. "This is a piece of cake! Nice view up here! Too bad you have to wait!"

Hobbes simply waved.

Calvin gulped, and turned back to the task at hand.

He turned his head, and stared straight into black rock.

"Hoo boy" He sighed.

He continued to grunt and mutter as he climbed up the rocks.

Suddenly, he set his foot on an unstable rock.

FOOOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Calvin screamed, and started scampering up the falling rocks.

He reached the top rock, and made a leap.

He missed.

Calvin slammed into the rock, and hooked both his hands onto the top.

Slowly but surely, he heaved himself up onto the platform where the MTM was waiting for him.

"That was a... pant, pant... piece of cake!" he bragged.

He opened his eyes, he still hadn't completely gotten onto the rock.

Calvin spotted the backpack just a few feet away.

But he spotted something else.

Two feet.

Two sand colored feet. With... gulp... crescent moon shaped claws on the end of both of them.

Calvin's eyes slowly drifted up from the feet up long powerful legs, red arms with claws, and the head of a beakless bird.

Uh oh.

Raptors.

Calvin stared at the raptors with wide eyes.

The raptors stared down at him.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, Calvin spoke.

"Um," He muttered. "Hi there. You seem to have found my backpack."

They stared.

"Thanks. I couldn't thank you enough."

They stared.

"And if you would be so kind as to just throw it over here where I can reach it, we can just go on with our business."

They stared.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Calvin the Bold from the year 2006, and maybe you don't speak English."

They stared.

"I guess that's a common trait among you raptors."

They stared.

"Ya know, you're pretty serious guys. Did you know that?"

They stared.

"I guess so. The problem with you raptors is that you have no sense of humor."

They stared.

"Did you know that too much seriousness causes cancer?"

They stared.

"No, I guess not."

They stared.

"And furthermore, you probably don't even care."

They stared.

"One more small detail, and I'll be shut up"

The raptors bared their teeth at Calvin, and he knew that they were trying to say to him, "Shut up."

"Ok, I can handle that." Calvin said. "Well, I guess I'll just be going now."

Calvin let go of the rock, and tumbled to the ground where Hobbes was waiting.

"Hi Calvin." Hobbes said. "Did you get the backpack, who were you talking to up there?"

At that very moment, the raptors leaped down from the rock, one at a time, and gracefully landed on one rock, their eyes all fixed on Calvin and Hobbes.

"Oh." Hobbes said.

"Hobbes," Calvin whispered. "They set a trap. They used the backpack to set a trap."

"That's what they did in _Jurassic Park_." Hobbes said.

"Right." Calvin said. "And now they have us cornered totally unarmed! They have defeated my superior intellect!"

"Yeah, that's not to hard to do."

"WHAT!"

"Nothing."

The raptors started to close in on the boy and the tiger.

Calvin was yelling at them.

"BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M WARNING YOU! I'M FROM THE FUTURE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The raptors leaped through the air, their claws out, and their jaws wide open.

However, just then, Hobbes came up with an idea that might save them right in the nick of time.

Let's just hope it'll work.


	19. The Asteroid Hits

**Chapter nineteen**

At the last possible second, Hobbes leaped through the air, and landed on top of a small rock.

The rock began to slide downward, and Hobbes slid down the mountain four feet, and crashed into the leader of the pack.

SMASH!

"SCREEECH!"

Hobbes rockboarded down the mountain with the stunned raptor on him, leaped off, and the raptor crashed into the boulder with the backpack on it, giving him a bloody lip.

CRASH!

The rest raptors of the raptors stared at their staggering leader.

Then the backpack fell off the rock, and crashed into Calvin's head.

BONK!

The backpack bounced off Calvin's head, and landed in his hands.

Calvin's eyes went from the backpack to the raptors then back to the backpack.

There was a awkward silence.

"Uhhhh..." Calvin said. "And let that be a lesson to you! And the next time you think you're going to attack Calvin, you'll get something worse than a bloody lip! I might just tear that lip of yours right off your mouth!"

The raptors stared at him.

"They can still attack us, ya know." Hobbes said.

"Not this time." Calvin snarled, pulling his MTM out. "Scram, you extinct dumbbells."

The flipped a switch on the CD player, and the tip started to hum.

The raptors hissed at Calvin, then ran.

Calvin grinned, and put the MTM away.

"Wow, they are smart." He said.

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

Calvin and Hobbes spent the next few hours tracking down_ Ankylosaurus_.

By 4:08, they had finally reached his territory.

_Ankylosaurus_ was grazing on the side of the lake, they seemed to take no notice of Calvin as he snapped photographs and videos of the giant creatures.

"Hobbes, after this, we will be rich enough to buy our own car!"

"Uh huh." Hobbes said.

He wasn't really listening.

He was staring at the sky.

Jet black clouds were beginning to gather, and the small little comets had gotten larger.

"Calvin, what time is it?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin checked his watch.

"Four eleven." He said.

"Uh huh."

He continued to watch the skies.

Even though he knew that they'd be out of there in thirty minutes, he still felt uneasy.

So were the _Ankylosaurus_.

They were beginning to get restless.

One of them smashed a tree with its tail, and Calvin began to take a few steps back.

He put the MTM away.

He then said something Hobbes hoped he would say for days.

"Well, Hobbes," He said. "We've gotten enough photos. Let's go home."

Hobbes leaped into the air.

He screamed with happiness, pumped his hands into the air, pranced around in circles, whooped and hollered.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" He screamed.

Calvin muttered to himself, and pulled the MTM out of his backpack.

"I told you we'd be out of here before the asteroid hit." He grumbled.

He pushed the _Dates and Times_ button, and started fiddling with it.

_July 8,2005 1:53PM_

He pushed the GO button.

Hobbes grabbed hold of Calvin's arm with a look of glee on his face.

Electricity started to surround Calvin and Hobbes.

The MTM flashed several numbers as it prepared the time portal.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

The _Ankylosaurus_ slowly started to fade away and the color changing time portal started to come into focus.

But just then, something happened.

Suddenly, the MTM went dead, the electricity stopped, and the grazing _Ankylosaurus_ came back into vision.

Calvin blinked.

"What the..."

Suddenly a bright flashing red hologram came up.

**WARNING!**

_**LOW BATTERIES**_

_**MTM IS UNABLE TO TIME WARP**_

Calvin and Hobbes stared at the message with expressionless eyes.

There was a long silence.

"No." Hobbes whispered.

Calvin blinked.

"Well, this is no big deal." He said. "The batteries just need recharging."

Calvin opened up the Main Menu, scrolled down to _Miscellaneous_, and selected the BATTERY RECHARGER mode.

_Please insert Battery Recharger_

Calvin reached into his backpack.

He pulled out a green cup, and attached it to the bottom of the MTM.

_Batteries currently being recharged._

_Please Wait_

1 percent

Calvin and Hobbes stared at it.

1 and a half percent.

"This could take some time." Calvin said

"We don't _have_ some time!" Hobbes yelled, jabbing his hand at the sky. "The asteroid hits in THIRTY MINUTES!"

"What can say, Hobbes?" Calvin demanded. "The batteries need recharging. We'll get out soon, this thing only needs 49 percent worth of power to get us to the present! Just relax!"

"REALAX!" Hobbes screamed. "WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE ALONG WITH THE DINOSAURS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO _RELAX!_"

2 percent

"GIVE ME A BREAK!"

And so, with nothing better to do, Calvin and Hobbes sat under a tree, stared at the MTM, and waited.

* * *

27 percent

"What time is it?" Hobbes asked.

"Four forty five."

Hobbes didn't answer.

Black clouds were engulfing the skies.

The dinosaurs were getting upset.

When the MTM was 30 percent operational, the bushes started shaking.

Calvin and Hobbes stared at them.

Then, the raptors leapt from them.

Their leader appeared to be fully recovered.

Calvin and Hobbes froze.

The raptors started growling as they moved in.

Calvin could tell that the raptors were saying, _No where run, this time._

"HEY!" Calvin yelled, leaping up. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU CREEPS!"

The raptors screeched at him.

Calvin's eyes widened.

They darted to the MTM on the ground.

Calvin grabbed the MTM, and pointed it at them, even though it was still recharging.

"GET BACK!" He yelled. "I'm armed!"

The raptors continued to walk forward.

"I don't think they believe you, Calvin." Hobbes said.

33 percent

The raptors extended their moon shaped claws for the last time, as they prepared to rip the two to shreds.

Calvin dropped the MTM, and held his hands over his head.

But suddenly, their was a loud BOOM!

Calvin, Hobbes and the raptors were knocked off their feet.

The raptors looked all around in confusion.

They didn't know what had happened.

Calvin and Hobbes did.

In seconds, the black clouds in the sky covered the sun, plunging the world into darkness.

Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances.

The MTM's hologram gave off a glowing, so it wasn't completely dark.

The raptors leaped to their feet, and started screeching.

Calvin and Hobbes backed into the tree.

They knew what was coming next.

All at once there was another loud BOOM!

The raptors ran off, shrieking.

The ground started shaking.

Calvin and Hobbes collapsed, and held onto the tree for dear life.

35 percent

Calvin opened his eyes, and looked over at the mountains about two hundred miles away from them.

There was a large cloud of smoke and debris coming down from the mountain hurling towards them.

"Oh no." Calvin hissed.

The sounds of the forest halted, and all the dinosaurs seemed to vanish.

Hobbes stared at the cloud coming towards them.

Then his eyes darted to the MTM.

41 percent

"We're doomed." He said.

He might have been right.

Because the asteroid had hit.


	20. Finally Home!

**Chapter Twenty**

Calvin and Hobbes stared at the dust cloud.

They stared at the useless MTM on the ground.

They stared at each other.

They screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And with that, they bolted off in the opposite directions.

Calvin grabbed the MTM, and brought it with him.

You think that Calvin and Hobbes couldn't outrun the dust cloud?

Ha! What a joke.

Calvin and Hobbes were running faster than they had ever ran before.

Probably because they both slipped on those accelerator shoes.

They leaped boulders, rounded trees, screamed, ran across lakes, and so on.

They thought they might just outrun the cloud, until suddenly, they came to a wall of solid rock.

Plus, they didn't see it.

CRASH!

They slammed right into it, and collapsed to the ground.

"The pain." Calvin grumbled.

45 percent

The wind started blowing, hard.

The dark clouds completely engulfed the sun bynow.

And Calvin and Hobbes were laying on their backs next to a rock.

Hobbes was the first to leap up.

"CALVIN COME ON!" He screamed over the wind

47 percent

Calvin leaped to his feet, and...

Was blown smash into the rock.

Powerful wind.

Even though they were in terrible danger, Hobbes couldn't help but laugh.

Calvin stood up, and glared at Hobbes.

"Shut up furball!" he screamed over the wind.

Suddenly, bits and pieces of the asteroid started falling to the ground.

Oops.

Red hot rocks started pelting the Earth.

48 percent

Calvin and Hobbes screamed and yelled, and dove into a cave in the rock.

The wind was still blowing, causing trees to come up out of their roots,and the red rocks continued to drop to the ground.

Then the next step came.

The cloud of death entered the forest where Calvin and Hobbes were hiding.

50 percent

"GOOD ENOUGH!" Calvin shrieked.

He pushed the button on the MTM.

There was a tense second in which nothing happened.

As if in slow motion, the dust cloud came into view, and tumbled towards the cave.

And for the second, the only sound was Calvin's heart was beating like a bass drum.

THUMP...

THUMP...

THUMP...

THEN,

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Electricity surged from the MTM, and engulfed Calvin and Hobbes.

The horrible winds and the dust cloud faded out.

Calvin and Hobbes began spinning.

Colors flashed across Calvin and Hobbes' eyes.

Then... they felt grass.

Calvin opened his eyes.

Hobbes opened his eyes.

They were laying on their stomachs.

They were in the middle of the park on the other side of town.

It was a bright summer day.

People were walking past them, not taking notice of their sudden reappearance.

Then, a message came up on the MTM.

_Ya know, sometimes I think you take me for granted._

Then it closed down.

Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances.

"Are we dead or at home?" Hobbes asked.

"Technically neither." Calvin said. "'cause we're in the park, not home."

Hobbes let the air hiss out of his lungs.

"Finally. 2005 weather."

A wide grin spread across Calvin's face.

Heleaped to his feet.

"And do you know what _this_ means, Hobbes?" He said, excitedly.

"We're dinosaur free?"

"No." Calvin said. "The dinos, my friend, have just begun!"

Calvin opened up the MTM and started filing through all the videos and photos they had.

"BECAUSE WE ARE RICH!"

Calvin and Hobbes rushed home.

Hobbes immediately collapsed on the bed, but Calvin went right back to work.

He developed the photos, and transferred all the videos onto a VHS.

Then, he walked downstairs, and over to his Dad who was sitting in his chair, reading a book.

"Well, Dad." He said. "It's been nice knowing you."

Dad looked up, and stared at his son.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked.

Calvin handed Dad the VHS and the photos.

"Hobbes and I will be moving out, shortly. After we get fifty million dollars, we're moving to Australia."

Dad filed through the photos.

"Dinosaurs?" He asked.

"Yup." Calvin clicked. "Me and Hobbes went to the age of the dinosaurs and studied them. We were almost killed, but we got our stuff. We will be opening a museum, abruptly, and make a fortune on our discoveries."

Dad went through the photos.

He had a slight expression of amusement on his face.

"Yes, very good, Calvin." He chuckled, handing them back to him. "You have a good time with all that money."

Calvin stared at him, and took the stuff.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I never really thought of dinosaurs as so small and plastic looking."

Calvin was outraged.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING!"

* * *

Hobbes heard a door slam, he opened one eye, and peeked out at Calvin who was grumbling up a storm, and throwing his merchandise in the trash.

The other eyes popped open, and he sat up.

"_Nap over, I see._" He thought.

"What's wrong, Calvin?"

"Dad doesn't think we went to the Mesozoic Era." Calvin complained. "He thinks we took my dinosaur models, put them in the yard, and photographed _them_!"

Hobbes was shocked.

"WHAT!" He screamed.

"Yeah, I know."

"You mean to tell me that we went back to the Jurassic and Cretaceous, nearly got ourselves killed, and we're not even getting money out of it!"

Calvin's eyes popped open.

"Uh, yes." He muttered.

Hobbes' eyes bulged.

"WE WENT THERE FOR _NO_ REASON WHATSOEVER!" He screamed.

"Well, we got the videos didn't we?" Calvin asked, timidly. "We discovered what dinosaurs were really like... right?"

Hobbes leaped into the middle of Calvin and the wreck was on.

They crashed into the wall, banged into the desk, Calvin got a splinter in his arm, and it took him an hour to get it out, and Mom had to come upstairs, and tell them to shut up.

By that time, it was dark, and Calvin and Hobbes had to go to bed.

Hobbes was still a little sour.

Calvin grumbled to himself, applied the bandages, and yanked the covers over his head.

It was the first time they had been in a bed for days.

After the hard days they spent in the Age of Dinosaurs, they instantly fell asleep.

Despite the fact that they didn't get any money out of the ordeal, they had fun.

Sort of.

The MTM sat innocently on Calvin's desk.

It's sleek metal outline gleaming in the moonlight.

There was a beep, and a message shot out of the MTM as Calvin and Hobbes fell asleep.

The message contained only two words.

_THE END_


End file.
